Found You
by Kim Fabia
Summary: Ch.6 up! Jaejoong frustasi Seunghyun tak juga melamarnya membuka audisi bagi siapapun yang mau menjadi kekasihnya, Namun ketidaksengajaan terjadi menyeret si manusia es super jutek,Jung Yunho ke dalam kisah cinta Jaejoong. Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan menjadi cinta,namun bisakah Jaejoong meluluhkan hati Jung Yunho yang culun dan dingin? Yaoi/YunJae/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Found You**

**Main Cast:DB5K+T.O.P**

**Guest cast:Eli (U-Kiss),Onew (SHINee),Kangta,Kim Tae Hee,Kim Tae Yeon (SNSD)**

**Pair:Yunjae (main),Yoosu,Changkyu**

**Summary:Jaejoong yang tengah frustasi karena Seunghyun tak juga menikahinya akhirnya membuat sebuah pendaftaran bagi siapa pun, dan Yunho yang tanpa sengaja lewat didepannya pun ikut terseret. Dari awalnya sebuah permainan dan berakhir menjadi rasa cinta.**

**Author:Fabia Kim/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Length:1/-**

**Genre:Humor,Romance,Comfort**

**Warning:yaoi ^^**

FOUND YOU Chapter 1

Suara jam dinding disebuah café bernuansa klasik dengan bercat cokelat madu dan berpenerangan sewarna, mengalun pelan, seolah mengiringi suara hujan diluar sana yang tengah mengguyur kota Seoul. Seorang namja cantik sekaligus penyanyi papan atas Korea Selatan bernama Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap jengah pada namja didepannya, ah tepatnya tunangannya, Choi Seunghyun yang kini tengah sibuk merapal sebuah naskah ditangannya. Sesekali ia mendengus kesal, lumayan keras, hanya agar tunangannya itu mau menatapnya dan mengabaikan sejenak kertas bodoh itu.

Hei,Ya! Yang benar saja! Ini akhir pecan,malam minggu! Dan saat ini mereka tengah berkencan disebuah café klasik di sebuah distrik di Seoul yang jauh dari keramaian dan kerumunana fans, jadi, bisakah Seunghyun menghargai sedikit saja usaha Jaejoong yang sudah merencanakan kencan indah ini dan menutup naskah itu?

"Ehem…" sekali lagi Jaejoong berdehem cukup keras, mungkin sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya hingga seorang pria yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya memandangnya dengan sedikit kesal karena acara kencannya sedikit terganggu akibat ulah Jaejoong. Dipandanginya Seunghyun dengan tatapan kesal. Haish! Orang lain saja bisa mendengar deheman Jaejoong, masa iya kekasihnya ini tidak mendengarnya? Atau jangan-jangan Seunghyun sengaja mengabaikan Jaejoong?

"Ya! Choi Seunghyun! Tidak bisakah kau abaikan naskah bodoh itu semenit saja dan memandangku?!" bentak Jaejoong keras, saking kerasnya hingga membuat seorang pelayan yang tak sengaja lewat tengah membawa dua gelas minuman pesanan pelanggan terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja minuman itu tumpah jika ia tak mempunyai reflex yang bagus. Pelayan itu pun mengelus dada dan berlalu dari tempat itu setelah melemparkan death glare gratis pada Jaejoong.

Berhasil. Usaha Jaejoong kali ini berhasil, setidaknya Seunghyun berhasil mengabaikan naskah itu dan memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan jengah. "Ada apa,Joongie-ah?" ujar Seunghyun dengan nada malas. Dipandanginya Jaejoon yang tengah melotot kearahnya dengan pandangan enggan.

"MWO?! ADA APA?! SATU JAM AKU DUDUK DI DEPANMU DAN KAU MEMILIH NASKAH ITU, SEKARANG KAU BERTANYA ADA APA?!" bentak Jaejoong yang kesabarannya sudah habis, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang ada disana menatap kemejanya dengan penuh minat. Beberapa bahkan ada yang mulai mengeluarkan kamera. Foto pertengkaran pasangan artis papan atas Korea Selatan pastinya akan sangat mahal nilainya.

"Sudahlah, Jae, jangan berlebihan. Kau tidak malu dilihat orang?"gumam Seunghyun datar tanpa berniat menghentikan aksi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tadinya hendak marah kini hanya bisa terduduk lemas dan memandang orang didepannya tak percaya. Kemarahannya menghilang entah kemana dan kini digantikan rasa penasaran melihat sikap Seunghyun yang semakin hari semakin cuek saja terhadapnya. Lihatlah. Bahkan tadi Seunghyun tak berniat menghentikan kemarahan Jaejoong dan menanggapinya dengan nada datar.

"Seunghyun-ah,ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau semakin hari nampak semakin tak peduli padaku?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada memelas. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Seunghyun, terlihat namja itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah jalanan café. Dan jujur, sikapnya ini membuat Jaejoong terluka. "Kau bahkan menolak menatapku" lanjut Jaejoong lagi dengan suara bergetar. Tapi namja cantik itu tak mau menangis didepan kekasihnya. Tidak. Bagaimana pun ia seorang namja dan ia berprinsip tak akan menangis hanya karena masalah cinta.

"Anieyo, Jae. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sedang banyak pikiran" Seunghyun beralasan.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris pada Seunghyun yang masih menolak memandangnya. "Huh, pekerjaanku bahkan jauh lebih banyak darimu. Tapi aku masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu denganmu."

Untuk kedua kalinya, setelah adegan Jaejoong marah-marah tak jelas tadi, Seunghyun menatap Jaejoong. Ia memandang Jaejoong lama dengan pandangan yang dalam dan serius. "Banyak yang berubah Jae. Tidak selamanya aku selalu ada disisimu, tapi ketahuilah jika perasaanku padamu tidak berubah. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit kepada Seunghyun,"Lelah, lelah, dan lelah. Itu saja yang kau katakana dari dulu" ujar Jaejoong. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan,"Tak taukah kau jika aku lebih lelah darimu? Empat tahun! Empat tahun kita berpacaran dan kau terus mengulur-ulur waktu. Setahun yang lalu kau mengatakan jika 1 bulan lagi kau akan melamarku. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Sebulan aku menunggu dan kau mengatakan 'sibuk'. Dengan sabar aku menunggumu, menunggumu yang selalu berjanji untuk melamarku. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Kau selalu mengulur waktu dan beralasan 'sibuk','waktunya belum tepat' dan lain lagi" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara cukup pelan sehingga pengunjung yang tadinya sudah duduk tenang dan mengabaikan mereka kini kembali memandang penuh minat kearahnya. Jaejoong hanya balas memandang para pengunjung dengan pandangan tak peduli meski sudah dua kali lampu blitz dari kamera handphone terlihat mengenai wajah cantiknya. "Kau tahu? Aku lelah dengan semua ini," Jaejoong memegang cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanannya dan melepasnya perlahan,"….ini. Cari saja tangan lain untuk kau pakaikan cincin ini. Hatiku terlalu berharga untuk kau jadikan mainan" ujar Jaejoong sembari memberikan cincinnya pada Seunghyun ke meja dengan keras. Menimbulkan bunyi _'tuk'_ saat cincin itu menyentuh permukaan meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni.

Seunghyun hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong yang memutuskannya secara sepihak dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dan saat ia hendak berkata-kata, Jaejoong sudah bangkit terlebih dahulu dari kursinya. Mata indahnya menatap satu persatu namja yang ada di café itu dengan pandangan menantang. "Dan bagi kalian semua, para namja yang berminat mendaftar menjadi kekasihku, temui aku di DPR (Dibawah Pohon Rindang) di depan Gedung A.12 Fakultas Kesenian Golden Sky University hari Senin minggu depan!" ujarnya dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Seunghyun yang tengah shock akibat kelakuan tunangannya.

-0o0o0o0o0-

"Huwaaa….ramai sekali! Tau begini tadi aku ajak Kyunie dan bawa satu troli makanan. Bisa mati kelaparan begini caranya" ujar Changmin sambil memandang puluhan mungkin ratusan namja yang tengah mengantri di DPR Gedung A12 Fakultas Kesenian Golden University. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau 'acara pencarian kekasih' yang digelar hyungnya ini akan seramai ini. Dan tentu saja yang melamar tak hanya mahasiswa Golden Sky University, tapi dari berbagai kalangan dan lapisan masyarakat.

"Tidak sekalian saja kau bawa kulkas dan membuat dapur dadakan disini, Changmin?" celetuk Yoochun yang sudah kesal dengan Changmin yang dari tadi hanya mengoceh tentang makanan, makanan, dan makanan. Kalau pun ada hal lain yang dia katakan, itu adalah tentang program game yang Yoochun tak paham sama sekali. Bahkan kakak Jaejoong,Kim Tae Yeon dan Kim Tae Hee yang tadinya sedang ada urusan sampai menyempatkan diri ikut membantu saudaranya dalam mencari jodoh dan bertugas sebagai petugas pendaftaran. Tentunya,setelah mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, mereka tak mau Jaejoong terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Selebihnya, semua itu ada ditangan Jaejoong dan juga kedua sahabatnya yang menjadi juri. Jaejoong berpendapat, keberadaan Yoochun disini sangat membantu karena mantan playboy itu pasti sangat paham mana laki-laki yang baik dan tidak hanya dengan sekali lihat. Changmin? Jangan ditanya, meski setiap hari dia bersahabat dengan PSP,Handphone Max M4 (hasil mengutak-atik handphone galaxy S6 yang sudah berubah wujud sedemikian rupa menjadi handphone paling canggih di Korea Selatan dengan aplikasi pemrograman dan gamer tingkat tinggi yang dibuat ChangKyu) dan makanan tapi otaknya cukup jeli meneliti sifat seseorang.

"Memangnya aku salah memikirkan makanan? Memangnya kau mau mati kelaparan?" omel Changmin sedikit tak terima ketika mereka tengah menyeleksi seorang namja imut bernama Lee Jinki yang mengaku tergila-gila pada ayam goring. "Hyung,aku rasa jangan. Bisa-bisa kau kalah saing dengan ayam-ayamnya" bisik Changmin pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju dan kembali berseru,"Selanjutnya!", menyuruh peserta selanjutnya untuk masuk. Kali ini giliran seorang pemuda bernama KangTa memasuki ruangan.

"Dia boleh juga" ujar Yoochun yang langsung meneliti Kangta dan menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan singkat. "Sekarang coba kau rayu,Jaejoong" ujarnya.

Kangta pun maju dan tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong yang dibalas senyuman asal oleh namja cantik itu. "Hai cantik. Kenapa kau terlihat murung, eoh?"

"Aku murung karena bertemu ajhussi yang saat ini tengah menggodaku" ujar Jaejoong langsung tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Kangta yang secara tidak langsung dikatai ajhussi oleh Jaejoong hanya dapat tersenyum getir. Ya! Dia tahu usianya sudah 32 tahun,tapi bukan berarti ia setua itu apalagi jika Jaejoong sampai memanggilnya ajhussi.

"Mianheyo ajhussi, tapi kau terlalu tua bagiku" ujar Jaejoong sembari memasang puppy eyesnya dan ia mengatakan itu dengan nada sepolos mungkin seolah tadi ia tidak melakukan apa pun pada Kangta. Dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun Kangta langsung pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Aigooo….aku turut berduka atas nasibmu, Kangta-ssi" ujar Changmin yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. "Harusnya kau jangan mengambil keputusan sepihak, hyung. Siapa tau dia lebih baik dari Seunghyun" komentar Changmin yang sama sekali tidak digubris Jaejoong dan memilih memanggil nama berikutnya.

"Selanjutnya!" teriak Jaejoong. "Kau tau Changmin-ah,seleraku bukan ajhussi. Lagi pula penjaga perpustakaan jauh lebih layak dari Kangta" ujar Jaejoong asal tepat beberapa detik sebelum kandidat selanjutnya masuk. FYI adalah lelaki bertubuh pendek penjaga perpustakaan yang masih melajang di usianya yang menginjak kepala lima.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Orang patah hati memang terkadang mengerikan" nasehat Yoochun pada Changmin yang hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan Jaejoong sebelum mulut namja cantik itu kemasukkan kotoran burung jika ia tak segera menutup mulutnya.

"N….nde….hanya saja yang satu ini agak mengerikan" ujar Changmin terbata-bata sebelum akhirnya ucapan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Choi Siwon? Number 1 God Fans,eoh?" ledek Jaejoong, ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Siwon selanutnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum malu-malu mendengar ledekan Jaejoong, bukannya marah-marah tak jelas seperti orang lain jika diledek. Aigooo….sepertinya namja ini memang kelewat baik. "Gwenchanayo?" tanya Yoochun khawatir. Yah, bagaimana pun Yoochun tak ingin menyerahkan hyungnya ke orang gila sealim apa pun orang itu.

"Ah, Nde. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya malu bertemu dengan Jaejoong" ujar Siwon sambil tertunduk malu.

"Nde?" koor mereka bertiga bingung sekaligus kaget. Baru ada 3 orang yang merasa malu bertemu Jaejoong selama audisi, pertama namja bernama Karam yang ternyata uke dan entah bagaimana tersesat di audisi yang jelas-jelas untuk seme,kedua adalah orang bernama Kim Jongin yang salah mengira Jaejoong sebagai istrinya yang telah meninggal dan bangkit lagi dari kubur,ketiga adalah orang yang merasa tidak percaya diri karena Jaejoong jauh lebih tampan dan cantik darinya dan langsung mengundurkan diri dari audisi.

"Maksudku, aku malu bertemu orang secantik Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna. Kau tau,Tuhan benar-benar baik menciptakan orang secantik dia" ujar Siwon antara ceramah tentang kebaikan Tuhan atau merayu Jaejoong tapi apapun itu, sukses membuat Jaejoong blushing ria.

"Gomawo" ujar Jaejoong yang ikut malu-malu kucing. Ah, namja ini sudah berhasil menarik perhatian Jaejoong meski entah kenapa hati Jaejoong mengatakan kalau bukan dia namja yang tepat.

"Nde. Kau lulus ke tahap berikutnya" ujar Yoochun cepat-cepat sebelum wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi tomat saking merahnya.

"Berikutnya!" teriak Changmin. "Hyung, benar kau tertarik dengan Pendeta Berkuda itu? Kau yakin mau hidup dengannya? Memangnya kau mau setiap hari diceramahi habis-habisan?" cerocos Changmin panjang lebar. Apalagi jika mengingat sikap Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat liar dan susah diatur, suka kebebasan tepatnya. Bahkan kedua orang tua Jaejoong dan Seunghyun saja terkadang masih kesulitan mengurusi sikap Jaejoong yang liar ini.

"Yah….siapa tau Siwon bisa mengembalikan Jaejoong ke jalan yang benar dan merubah sikap liarnya ini. Hihihihi" ujar Yoochun terkekeh geli membayangkan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi remaja gereja.

"Selanjutnya!" teriak Changmin lagi ketika orang yang dipanggil tak kunjung datang. Namun bukannya namja bernama Eli yang datang, malah Seunghyun yang muncul diikuti oleh Tae Hee dan Tae Yeon.

"Joongie-ah, kami sudah melarangnya masuk tapi dia nekad menerobos saja!" omel Tae Hee sambil memandang kesal Seunghyun yang berdiri didepannya.

"Sudah kubilang pada kalian kan? Ini urusanku dengan Jaejoong, jadi kalian tak berhak ikut campur" ujar Seunghyun.

Melihat sikap Seunghyun yang seenaknya sendiri, mau tak mau Jaejoong memberi isyarat pada kedua saudarinya agar pergi dari sana saat itu juga. "Apa maumu kesini, eoh?" ujar Changmin yang sudah pasang badan disamping Jaejoong, bersiap melindungi namja cantik itu jika Seunghyun neko-neko. Didukung postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan keahliannya sebagai mantan kapten taekwondo saat di SMA, membuat Changmin tau jika orang didepannya ini tak ada apa-apanya disbanding dirinya dan ia yakin akan menang melawan Seunghyun.

"Kalau kau berani melukai sahabatku, kami tak akan segan-segan menghabisimu" timpal Yoochun saat melihat Seunghyun tak bergeming.

"Huh! Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian berdua" ujar Seunghyun yang langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong namun secepat kilat Changmin menahan lengan hyungnya dan menariknya kembali.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganku! Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kita putus? Kenapa kau masih ngotot mengejarku?!" bentak Jaejoong yang langsung memilih maju dan menghadapi namja didepannya itu.

"Tapi, Jae,alasanmu memutuskanku itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kau tau, alasan itu sangat lucu. Wajar jika aku menunda keputusanku untuk menikahimu. Kau tau kan selama ini kita selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing? Memangnya kau mau menikah tapi kita tidak pernah ada waktu untuk berdua?" jelas Seunghyun panjang lebar, mencoba merayu kembali Jaejoong. Dan yeah, sepertinya usahanya itu sedikit berhasil karena buktinya Jaejoong sempat terdiam dan memikirkan kata-kata Seunghyun.

Namun bukan Jaejoong namanya jika ia mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Ia sudah berprinsip akan meninggalkan Seunghyun apa pun yang terjadi, yah setidaknya sampai namja itu mengemis-ngemis cinta padanya dan berpidato panjang lebar tidak akan mengulangi tindakannya lagi, atau kalau perlu melihat Seunghyun sakit dulu satu minggu karena kehilangan Jaejoong mungkin barulah namja cantik itu memaafkannya. "Maaf, Seunghyun-ssi….",wajah Seunghyun terlihat masam bukan main saat Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-ssi' seolah ia baru saja terkena bom kotoran lalu dihajar oleh tongkat baseball yang tak nampak,"….tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menerimamu. Kau tau, aku sudah menemukan orang yang memiliki hati jauh lebih baik darimu" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah yang ia buat sepolos mungkin.

"Siapa?" Seunghyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari dan mengingat hanya mereka yang ada diruangan itu (karena hari sudah semakin siang dan yang mendaftar hanya tinggal 1 orang yaitu Eli), tidak ada orang lain yang terlihat menjanjikan bagi Seunghyun. "Maksudmu mereka berdua? Yang benar saja, Jae. Aku tau kau tidak akan merebut mereka apalagi kau tau kalau Yoochun sudah menikah dengan Junsu dan Changmin sebentar lagi tunangan dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi, katakan siapa namja yang kau maksud tadi?" ujar Seunghyun sembari menampakkan seringainya. Matanya menatap senang pada Jaejoong yang terlihat kebingungan mencari jawaban.

Sementara itu, dilain pihak, Jaejoong hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil membatin tak jelas, berharap siapa pun lewat didepannya dan menyelamatkannya dari si gila Seunghyun. Yah, selain Jaejoong tidak mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri ia juga tak mau dipermainkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh namja didepannya ini. Sepertinya sejak kejadian di Chrysanthis Café, café tempat Jaejoong kencan sekaligus memutuskan Seunghyun jika kalian penasaran, Jaejoong sudah mulai kehilangan rasa terhadap Seunghyun.

"Eung….permisi, bisakah aku bicara sebentar dengan Shim Changmin?" ujar sebuah suara husky yang tentunya bukan milik Changmin, Yoochun, Seunghyun, Eli, apalagi Jaejoong. "Ya? Ada yang salah denganku? Oh maaf. Sepertinya aku salah tujuan" ujar namja berpakaian hoodie itu sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya saat Jaejoong memandanginya dengan pandangan….er….penuh minat?

"Nah! Ini dia kekasih baruku! Jung Yunho!" ujar Jaejoong bangga setengah mati. Langsung saja ia menggamit lengan Yunho dengan mesranya dan bersandar manja dilengan namja itu sambil mati-matian menahan agar tidak blushing ria. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdegup jauh lebih kencang, gugup dan senang bertemu dengan Yunho, seolah ia menemukan sesuatu yang lama ia cari.

"Ndeee?" koor mereka bertiga kompak. Oh! Ayolah! Hanya manusia super kuper yang hidup dijaman batu yang tidak mengenal seorang Jung Yunho, actor papan atas Korea Selatan yang berkepribadian ganda, ramah didepan kamera dan sedingin es jika dikehidupan nyata. Namja paling sering nongkrong diperpustakaan dengan buku-buku setebal sepuluh centi yang bisa kau jadikan bantal jika mengantuk. Namja paling rajin sekaligus paling dingin dan susah didekati. Bukan karena kualifikasinya mencari pasangan yang terlalu rumit atau dibenci semua orang, hanya saja, Yunho seperti mengunci dirinya dari dunia luar dan seolah menciptakan batas lingkarannya sendiri dari dunia luar, menciptakan dunianya sendiri yang tak dapat ditembus orang lain.

"Jaejoong-ssi, aku rasa kau salah orang. Aku rasa aku bukan tipemu" ujar Yunho sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang masih melingkar erat ditangannya. Dan setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Jaejoong, ia langsung beralih ke Changmin dan menyerahkan foto-foto. "Ah, ini foto Tim Gamers-mu. Selamat atas kemenanganmu, juara 1 se-Asia tenggara dan mengalahkan Jepang? Kau luar biasa" ujar Yunho sedikit berbasa-basi. "Ah, kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan. Permisi" kata Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan tempat itu secepat kilat kedatangannya.

Seunghyun yang tadinya shock karena musuhnya jauh lebih berat dari dirinya sekarang malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi muka Jaejoong yang shock akibat ditinggal Yunho begitu saja. "Hahahaha…..lihatlah ekspresi mukamu, Jae. Kau tau,mungkin ini sudah takdir jika kita tidak terpisahkan. Lihat saja, Yunho yang culun itu bahkan menolakmu. Malang sekali nasibmu, Jaejoong. Hahahahaha….." ujar Seunghyun masih sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

BRAK!

Jaejoong melempar tubuh Seunghyun dengan buku-buku kuliahnya. "Ya! Berhenti tertawa! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" omel Jaejoong, wajahnya yang tadi sudah merah akibat blushing ria karena memluk Yunho kini menjadi bertambah merah akibat amarah. "Lihat saja! Dalam waktu dua minggu aku pasti berhasil merebut Yunho dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut didepanku!" ujar Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun dengan kesal dan mengejar Yunho.

Sementara itu, Changmin dan Yoochun hanya bisa memandangi Seunghyun yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan pandangan sedikit awkward dan bingung. "Hyung, sebaiknya kita apakan dia?" tanya Changmin dengan nada rendah sambil memandang Seunghyun dengan pandangan aneh. Oke. Sekarang ia mulai berpikir siapa yang lebih gila akibat putus, Jaejoong yang mengejar Yunho dan membuat perjanjian dengan Seunghyun yang menurutnya sangat mustahil atau Seunghyun yang tak berhenti tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja. Kajja! Kita pergi dari sini" ujar Yoochun cepat-cepat mengambil jaketnya dan menyeret Changmin untuk pergi dari situ. Secepatnya sebelum mereka ketularan gila.

**TBC**

**Hia! Another story from me, setelah lama gak nulis. Dua bulan gitu dan dapet ide ini pas agak depresi.**

**Oh ya,saya minta maaf buat yang cincin tunangan karena tidak tau dimana letak persisnya, maklum, belum tunangan xD. Oh ya,istilah DPR keren gak? Ini istilah dari anak2 kampus tercinta saya. Gak ada maksud apa2, Cuma inget kata2 Mas Radithya Dika yang ngelucu pas dating ke kampus waktu denger kata DPR. Hahaha.**

**Oke,gak mau banyak bicara,Cuma mau review dari readers yang baik ^^. Sider review juga,nde?**

**Sign **

**Fabia Kim **


	2. Chapter 2

**Found You**

**Cast:DB5K+T.O.P**

**Pair:Yunjae,Yoosu,Changkyu**

**Summary:Jaejoong yang tengah frustasi karena Seunghyun tak juga menikahinya akhirnya membuat sebuah pendaftaran bagi siapa pun, dan Yunho yang tanpa sengaja lewat didepannya pun ikut terseret. Dari awalnya sebuah permainan dan berakhir menjadi rasa cinta.**

**Author:Fabia Kim/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Length:2/-**

**Genre:Humor,Romance,Comfort, 'lil bit horror (just) for this chapter ^^**

**Warning:yaoi ^^**

FOUND YOU Chapter 2

"Yunho! Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong sembari berlari mengejar Yunho yang berada cukup jauh didepannya. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya, membuat poninya yang tadinya rapi dan indah berubah lepek akibat keringat.

Namun sosok yang ia kejar didepannya sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan laju skateboardnya, bahkan sekedar menoleh pun tidak. Meski Jaejoong sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali sampai tenggorokannya kering.

Jaejoong menghentikan larinya sejenak ketika mendapati Yunho berdiri disebuah bangunan berlantai 10 yang nampak begitu sederhana. Menurut dugaan Jaejoong itu pastilah sebuah apartemen. Tapi Jaejoong tak habis pikir mengapa seorang Jung Yunho yang notabenenya actor papan atas di negaranya ini memilih tinggal di sebuah apartemen biasa. Padahal menurut info, Yunho tinggal di kompleks East Pacific, kawasan yang terkenal dengan bangunan apartemen dan fasilitas penunjangnya yang diatas rata-rata. Kebingungan Jaejoong semakin bertambah tatkala ia mengingat jika kedua orang tua Yunho adalah pengusaha terkenal di negeri ini. Ayahnya bahkan memiliki cabang yang bergerak di bidang Real Estate dengan lima cabang di Asia,tiga di Eropa dan 2 di Amerika. Ibunya, adalah seorang pemilik restoran 'Grandberry',restoran paling terkenal seantero Asia Timur dan hanya membuka 3 cabang.

Dan disaat Jaejoong sadar jika ia sudah terlalu banyak melamun hingga kehilangan jejak Jung Yunho, ia langsung cepat-cepat memasuki pintu masuk apartemen itu. Setibanya di lantai satu, ia tidak melihat siapa pun. Ia yakin kalau Yunho pasti belum jauh perginya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaiki lift ke lantai 2. Bersyukurlah di apartemen ini ada lift, meski tak semewah lift di apartemen menengah ke atas. Dan lagi-lagi begitu sampai dilantai dua,Jaejoong tak menemukan siapa pun, begitu seterusnya hingga lantai 5 saat ia tak sengaja melihat sosok bertudung yang tengah mengendarai skateboardnya di tengah koridor.

"Kyaaa!" Jaejoong terpekik kaget saat tiba-tiba saja seekor kucing hitam yang entah dari mana datangnya melintas didepannya. Hampir saja dia menginjak kucing itu. Dipandanginya koridor lantai 5 yang kembali sepi, lengang, seolah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Jaejoong heran, mengapa orang sehebat dan seterkenal Yunho mau tinggal di tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Tempat ini bagi Jaejoong lebih mirip gedung berhantu dibanding sebuah apartemen. Lihat saja sendiri, suasananya begitu sepi, seolah tak ada kehidupan disana, ditambah lagi cat apartemen tersebut yang sudah mulai memudar, bahkan disana-sini terdapat beberapa coretan, belum lagi jika hari mulai sore seperti sekarang, koridor apartemen yang memang sudah gelap seolah semakin bertambah gelap akibat sang surya yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya.

"Haruskah aku menelusuri kamar apartemen ini satu per satu?" gumam Jaejoong pelan saat ia tak juga menemukan sosok Jung Yunho. Sempat terpikir di benaknya untuk pulang saja dari pada di tempat berhantu ini, tapi begitu mengingat sosok Choi Seunghyun, Jaejoong langsung membuang ide untuk pulang dan memberanikan dirinya di tempat berhantu ini.

Disaat seperti itu,tiba-tiba sesuatu mengenai pundak Jaejoong. Sontak namja cantik itu berteriak dengan kencang, sekali lagi sejak ia menginjakkan tempat di apartemen itu. "Kyaaaa! Hantu!" teriak Jaejoong histeris

"Ya! Siapa yang kau katai hantu, anak muda?" omel sebuah suara. Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke belakang dan ternyata itu adalah sosok seorang ajhussi tua bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan kepala botak mengkilat. Tangan keriputnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong, seolah tengah berusaha menyadarkan namja itu dari kekagetan yang sempat melandanya.

"Mm….mian….mianhamnida" ujar Jaejoong terbata-bata sembari menunduk sopan. Kakek itu tersenyum. "Kim Jaejoong imnida" Jaejoong memerkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, aku Kwon Seo Bin. Panggil saja Kwon ajhussi. Aku penjaga apartemen disini. Aku lihat kau seperti sedang kebingungan jadi aku menghampirimu" jelas Kwon ajhussi. "Tenang saja, tempat ini memang sedikit mengerikan dan sepi tapi ini bukan rumah hantu. Dan aku manusia. Kau bisa menyebut apartemen ini Sarang Dunia Lain kalau mau. Hahahahaha" lanjut Kwon ajhussi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat nama yang sering disebut orang ketika melihat tempat ini pertama kali.

"Nde…." ujar Jaejoong yang masih ketakutan sambil memandang Kwon ajhussi dengan tatapan 'weird'-nya. "Eung….permisi, aku tengah mencari kamar Jung Yunho. Apa kau tau?"

Kwon ajhussi menepuk tangannya dengan ekspresi senang. Seolah ia baru saja memenangkan paket liburan ke Pulau Komodo. "Ah! Si Beruang Kutub itu?"

"Ndeee?" pekik Jaejoong mendengar panggilan Yunho.

"Nde, tetangga disini menyebutnya begitu. Dia memang tampan dan menarik, tapi sifatnya dingin, sedingin es di Kutub" jelas Kwon ajhussi. "Aku kira dia tidak punya teman, tapi ternyata dia memilikimu. Benar-benar pemuda yang malang. Dia bahkan harus bekerja hingga jam dua belas malam di bar untuk mencari uang" imbuh Kwon ajhussi dengan pandangan menerawang dan sedih.

"Mwo? Bar?" ujarnya tak percaya. Jung Yunho yang seorang actor dan model papan atas Korea dengan bayaran termahal bekerja di bar? Apa Jaejoong tidak salah dengar? Atau jangan-jangan dia salah orang? Tapi dia yakin sekali itu Jung Yunho! "Ajhussi….dia bekerja di bar? Apa kau tidak salah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sering melihatnya pergi dengan skateboard ke sebuah bar besar dua blok dari sini. Dia bahkan sering membawakanku makanan dari sana" ujar Kwon ajhussi. "Ah, apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemungkinannya ada dua, Jung Yunho sengaja berbohong dan menutupi identitas aslinya pada Kwon ajhussi dengan mengatakan ia mahasiswa biasa dan pegawai bar. Kedua Kwon ajhussi sama sekali tidak tau dunia luar ==a. Lihat saja reaksinya! Dia bahkan tidak terkejut mengetahui siapa orang didepannya! Yah wajar jika itu terjadi di jaman perang dimana informasi sangat susah di dapat. Tapi ini abad 21! Heuh, mungkin dia memang tidak pernah menonton televisi atau mendengarkan radio, batin Jaejoong pasrah tatkala bertemu orang yang tak mengenalinya. "Jadi, dimana kamar apartemen Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah. Itu nomor 506*" ujar Kwon ajhussi sambil menunjuk kamar yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, 501. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ke lantai 3. Si bawel Heechul mengatakan kalau pipa wastafelnya bocor. Benar-benar merepotkan. Semoga beruntung dengan Beruang Kutub itu" Kwon ajhussi menepuk pelan lengan Jaejoong seolah memberinya semangat sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali memasuki lift dengan langkah pelannya.

"Gamsahamnida, ajhussi" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak karena takut Kwon ajhussi tak mendengarnya.

Jaejoong pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan 506 tak lama setelah lift dibelakangnya menutup. Iseng, Jaejoong mencoba membuka pintu apartemen itu. "Eh? Tidak dikunci?" ujar Jaejoong heran. Namun dengan segera ia memasuki ruangan apartemen itu. Sederhana. Itulah kesan yang didapat Jaejoong ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Hanya ada sebuah sofa sederhana berbahan beludru berwarna merah di ruangan itu dengan sebuah TV 21 inch berwarna bermerk Goldstar keluaran tahun 1998 ditengah ruangan. Disisi lain ruangan itu terdapat sebuah rak buku raksasa dengan sebuah gelas berkaki satu berukuran cukup besar, di dalamnya terdapat dua ekor Clown Fish yang berenang dengan tenang dan juga beberapa botol-botol kecil berisi pasir berwarna-warni dan kumpulan kulit kerang yang ditempel sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah lingkaran warna-warni. Sementara itu, diruangan lainnya terdapat sebuah meja makan dengan dua kursi dikanan kirinya dan sebuah dapur sederhana. Sementara itu disisi lain ruangan terdapat dua buah pintu kamar dan di depan ruangan terdapat pintu lain yang berukuran lebih kecil dengan kertas bertuliskan 'Kamar Mandi' yang ditempel dipintu tersebut.

Bau ramen tercium dari arah dapur, memenuhi indra penciuman Jaejoong. Feelingnya mengatakan pasti Jung Yunho yang tengah memasak ramen. "Anyeong, Yunho. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga" sapanya ramah pada Yunho yang tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk ramen. Namun taka da respon dari Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu memilih berkonsentrasi memasak ramennya dari pada meladeni 'tamu tak diundang' yang seenak jidat melamarnya menjadi kekasih.

"Mau aku bantu?" ujar Jaejoong. Namun lagi-lagi Yunho diam tak menjawab dan malah ngeloyor pergi setelah selesai memasak ramennya. Membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Ah, mari kita lihat isi dapurmu. Siapa tau aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu yang lebih sehat disbanding ramen" mengabaikan sikap jutek Yunho, Jaejoong menelusuri dapur namja tampan itu. Benar-benar sifat yang _sopan._ Namun tak ada yang dapat ia temukan selain garam dan cabai. Oke. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong memasak itu kan? Bahkan sekantung kecil beras atau sebuah telur pun tak ada didapur itu. Diliriknya tempat sampah yang kini hampir penuh dengan bungkus ramen.

"Ck! Benar-benar tidak sehat" ujar Jaejoong seenak jidat merebut ramen Yunho dan memakannya. Namun aneh, tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari namja di depannya itu. Marah pun tidak. Oke. Jaejoong mulai merasa sedikit kesal dan aneh dengan sikap Jung Yunho. "Hei, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Kau bahkan tidak marah saat aku merebut ramenmu" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada setengah kesal karena terus menerus diabaikan oleh Yunho. Ia menduga Yunho akan marah atau minimal membentaknya karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan, namun Yunho hanya diam saja dan meninggalkan Jaejoong, memilih untuk mencuci pancinya yang kotor setelah memasak mie.

Ige mwoya?!,batin Jaejoong shock dan tak terima. Oke. Sepertinya pangeran cantik kita sedang diuji kesabarannya menghadapi manusia es Jung Yunho. Mari kita lihat, sampai mana seorang Kim Jaejoong bertahan menghadapi beruang kutub didepannya ini?

-XoXoXoXo-

Terhitung sudah hampir tujuh jam sejak kedatangan Jaejoong di apartemen Yunho. Namja cantik it uterus saja mengoceh dan mengikuti Yunho kesana kemari,kecuali ke kamar mandi, tentu saja. Jaejoong bahkan tak segan-segan mengikuti Yunho yang tengah berganti baju. Reaksi paling bagus dari Yunho adalah berkata "Tunggu diluar" dengan nada datar sedater-datarnya tanpa menatap sosok Jaejoong sedikit pun. Reaksi lumayan bagus menurut Jaejoong. Mengingat reaksi lain namja itu hanya menggeleng, mengangguk atau bergumam "hmmm" ketika Jaejoong menanyainya. Kalau tidak ingat dimana ia berada sekarang, mungkin Jaejoong sudah mencekik leher Yunho dan menggantungya di beranda kamar namja itu. Tapi, demi kelancaran misi memutuskan Choi Seunghyun, Jaejoong rela melakukan apa pun. Ingat APA PUN! Dan hanya untuk MISI-nya. Tidak lebih. Lagi pula siapa yang mau pacaran dengan manusia es seperti Yunho?,imbuh Jaejoong dalam hati meski tadi sebenarnya ia sedikit tergoda dengan tubuh Yunho yang menurutnya benar-benar sexy (bayangin aja Yunho yang di MV Wrong Number atau jaman Mirotic karena author lebih suka body Yunho jaman itu =3=) meski Jaejoong sudah beberapa kali melihat tubuh Yunho di televisi atau papan iklan, namun ia tak menyangka jika melihat secara langsung ternyata lebih HOT dari bayangannya.

Waktu terus berlalu dan jam kini menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam ketika Jaejoong tengah mengamati Jung Yunho yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya dan juga beberapa naskah script. Sesekali ia menguap karena mengantuk. Rasa kantuk dan bosan yang teramat sangat menyelimutinya. Niatnya tadi dia ingin menyalakan televisi saja tapi dia enggan dan entah kenapa mengikuti aktivitas Yunho jauh lebih menarik bagi Jaejoong meski namja itu mendiamkannya terus-menerus.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika ia menyadari jika ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Yunho. Namun entah karena gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi atau memang Jung Yunho yang sok cool, dengan secepat kilat ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali kea rah kertas-kertas tugasnya dan kembali mengabaikan Jaejoong.

Namun sepertinya perhatian Yunho kembali teralihkan oleh sosok Jaejoong. Diliriknya jam yang bulat berwarna putih terpajang di ruang tengah sekaligus ruang tamunya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang seperempat. Lalu pandangan matanya beralih ke Jaejoong yang masih menguap. Tak mungkin ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tinggal disini sementara Jaejoong bukan siapa-siapa Yunho.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang" ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tengah susah payah menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Nde?" pekik Jaejoong antara senang dan bingung. Takut jika ia salah dengar.

"Kuantar kau pulang. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang asing sepertimu menginap di tempatmu sampai pagi. Bisa-bisa nama baikku tercoreng" ujar Yunho dengan cueknya.

Mata Jaejoong membulat tajam mendengar kata-kata namja di depannya itu. Giliran cuek, cuek setengah mati. Tapi sekalinya berkata-kata bisa lebih tajam dari pisau. Memangnya apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan hingga nama Jung Yunho tercoret? Lagi pula, Jaejoong yakin jika tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui identitas mereka berdua sebagai papan atas. Lihat saja bagaimana reaksi Kwon ajhussi tadi. Jaejoong curiga, jangan-jangan yang tinggal di apartemen ini lansia semua yang tidak tau dunia luar ==a

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang, kau boleh tidur di koridor. Jam 12 aku akan mengunci pintu apartemenku" ujar Yunho yang kini mulai membereskan berkas-berkas tugasnya.

"MWOYA?!" pekik Jaejoong sekali lagi. Oke. Yang satu ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Lebih baik Jaejoong pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga sebelum ia disuruh tidur di koridor. "Kau tidak mengantarku?" tanya Jaejoong ketika dirinya sudah berada di pintu apartemen Yunho dan malah mendapati Yunho berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Berjalan dari sini ke lift hanya butuh waktu lima menit jadi aku tidak perlu mengantarmu" ujar Yunho dengan cueknya.

"Ya! Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku bagaimana? Kalau aku bertemu perampok lalu diperkosa dan dibunuh bagaimana?" cerocos Jaejoong dengan lebaynya.

"Gampang. Aku tinggal melaporkan ke Kwon ajhussi jika Kim Jaejoong meninggal dan kau akan dikubur dengan layak. Mudah kan?" ujar Yunho sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang melongo mendengar kata-katanya.

"Awas saja kau Jung Yunho!" geram Jaejoong. "Saat ini kau bisa mengabaikanku, tapi lihat saja dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu, kau pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku" tekad Jaejoong berapi-api sebelum akhirnya ia pergi membanting pintu apartemen Jung Yunho.

-XoXoXoXo-

"Ah, hyung! Sudah pulang rupanya!" ujar Changmin semangat ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sudah sampai di apartemen mereka dengan semangat. Yup. Kalian tidak salah membaca. Apartemen mereka. Apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin hingga sekarang, setidaknya hingga Junsu menikah dan tinggal dengan Yoochun. Namun semangat Changmin langsung lenyap dan digantikan oleh aura horror ketika menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah akibat menahan amarah.

"Hyung bertengkar lagi dengan Seunghyun?" celetuk Junsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana.

"Ya! Jangan sebut namanya!" ujar Changmin yang cepat-cepat menutup mulut si Bebek sebelum namja itu berkoar-koar lebih jauh dan menyebut nama Seunghyun lagi. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa mereka mati ditangan Jaejoong saat itu juga. Melihat Jaejoong yang pulang dengan aura horror saja sudah membuat Changmin ketakutan setengah mati, ini malah ditambah dengan menyebut nama Seunghyun. Ibarat kata, seperti menuang lautan bensin ke dalam api.

"Dasar Jung Yunho sialan! Manusia es tidak berotak! Beruang kutub gila! Actor bermuka dua! Tukang tipu! Rubah jantan!" omel Jaejoong panjang lebar sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kea rah dapur.

TANG!

Jaejoong membanting botol anggurnya dengan keras ke meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring. Yoochun dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang di depan pintu apartemen sampai mematung dan tak berani melakukan apa pun kecuali menatap pasangan mereka masing-masing, meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Lihat saja orang itu! Dia pasti akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku! Lihat saja Jung Yunho!" geram Jaejoong yang langsung meminum anggurnya dari botol langsung dan kembali membantingnya ke meja tak kalah keras dari yang tadi. Keempat orang lain yang diruangan itu hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan takut-takut. Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa mereka mati muda gara-gara sport jantung.

"Mm….memang….memangnya ad….da apa, hyung?" ujar Changmin memberanikan diri.

Ditatapnya Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berada didepanna dengan cara berjalan mengendap-endap. "Kalian tau apa yang Jung Yunho gila itu lakukan padaku?!" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi sembari menunjuk satu persatu wajah dongsaengnya yang sudah memucat akibat ketakutan. Mungkin saat ini mereka memilih bertemu Gream Reaper sekalian dari pada harus menghadapi Jaejoong yang mengamuk.

"Ani…." koor mereka berempat kompak diiringi gelengan kepala.

"Kalian tau?! Jung Yunho mengabaikanku. Seolah aku ini tak ada….bla….bla….bla" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar menceritakan apa yang terjadi di apartemen Yunho. Keempat dongsaengnya hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong dalam diam, tak ada yang berani menginterupsi omelan Jaejoong kecuali mereka ingin menjadi sasaran amarah Jaejoong. Mereka mendengarkan antara takut kena omel Jaejoong dan tertarik dengan pengalaman Jaejoong menjadi 'stalker dadakan' Jung Yunho agar bisa lepas dari Choi Seunghyun.

"Aigooo….mana mungkin kedua orang tua Yunho membiarkannya tinggal di tempat seperti itu" Changmin menjadi orang yang pertama kali berkomentar ketika Jaejoong selesai bercerita.

"Bisa saja dia kabur dari rumah karena ada masalah dengan orang tuanya" komentar Junsu.

"Itu kan kau, Bebek, yang nekad kabur 2 bulan sebelum pernikahanmu dengan si Lohan ini gara-gara orang tuamu menganggap dia terlalu sibuk" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya yang langsung mendapat jitakan gemas dari Yoochun dan Junsu, sedangkan Changmin hanya tertawa melihat ketiga orang didepannya bertengkar kecil. Sepertinya sifat Evil Kyuhyun sudah menular akut, buktinya Changmin senang sekali melihat orang menderita.

"Tidak mungkin dia kekurangan uang kan? Lagi pula, aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar bekerja di bar" ujar Changmin layaknya Sherlock Holmes yang tengah berusaha memecahkan kasus.

"Huh! Kekurangan uang dari mananya? Aku yakin dia pasti hobi menghamburkan uangnya hingga jatuh miskin seperti itu" tuduh Jaejoong ngawur diiringi seringain sinis. Sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan Jung Yunho tadi.

"Kalau dia jatuh miskin mana mungkin dia masih bisa berkeliaran dengan Ferrari Californianya di lokasi syuting? Dia bahkan sempat mentraktir kami masakan Perancis kemarin siang" ujar Yoochun yang langsung menampik tuduhan Jaejoong.

"Bisa saja dia meminjam ke bank atau menjadi mata-mata buronan" lanjut Jaejoong ngotot.

"Jangan ngawur, hyung. Mana ada buronan yang menampakkan diri di televisi? Itu namanya cari mati" ujar Junsu yang ikut menampik tuduhan Jaejoong. Sepertinya makin lama tuduhan Jaejoong makin ngawur saja.

"Bisa saja kan? Orang bisa saja melakukan segalanya demi popu…."

Kata-kata Jaejoong terdiam saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di dahinya. Dipandanginya Kyuhyun yang mulai bergerak dan mengamati wajahnya. "Tidak panas" ujar Kyuhyun. "Kau juga tidak mabuk" ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengamati wajah Jaejoong, lalu ia berkata dengan polos dan evilnya, "Hyung, perlukah kami merawatmu di Bangsal Sakura?"

"Ya! Aku belum gila, bodoh!" ujar Jaejoong yang bersiap mencekik Kyuhyun kalau Changmin tidak cepat-cepat menyelamatkan calon tunangannya yang Evil nan polo situ xD. Sekedar informasi, bangsal sakura adalah bangsal untuk orang-orang dengan gangguan jiwa terberat di Cheonsa International Hospital, rumah sakit khusus untuk penderita gangguan jiwa dan mental.

"Kau memang gila, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan gila. Kenapa kau tidak balikan lagi saja sih dengan Seunghyun dan memilih Yunho?" ujar Junsu, sekali lagi menyebut nama Seunghyun, membuat Changmin gemas ingin melemparnya dari lantai 10 apartemen ini.

"Belum jadi kekasihnya saja kau sudah ditelantarkan begitu, bagaimana menjadi istrinya? Hahaha" ujar Yoochun sambil tertawa miris membayangkan nasib Jaejoong jika benar ia menikah dengan Yunho.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya sebuah permainan. Aku tidak akan terjebak ke dalam permainanku sendiri" ujar Jaejoong percaya diri diiringi seringai diwajah indahnya.

"Hati-hati dengan permainanmu sendiri, hyung. Jangan sampai kau terjebak dengan Beruang Kutub itu" nasehat Yoochun layaknya pakar cinta professional yang sering mondar-mandir di televisi Indonesia yang menawarkan berbagai solusi lewat sms ==a

"Tidak akan" ujar Jaejoong sebelum YooSu beranjak pulang kerumah masing-masing dan Changmin pergi mengantarkan Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Bingung mau ngomong apa. Ya udah, review aja deh. Ini ff ngebut banget gara-gara ada tugas ==a segunung. Haish! Minggu sebelum UAS berasa minggu tugas.**

**Oh ya, kemarin nemu readers di ffn yang bilang di kampusnya ada DPR dan artinya juga sama, Kim Eun Sob-ssi, apa kita satu kampus? Aku di Udinus loh#promo xD**

**Oke gak mau banyak bicara**

**Review ya….no kacang!**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Found You**

**Cast:DB5K+T.O.P**

**Pair:Yunjae,Yoosu,Changkyu**

**Summary:Jaejoong yang tengah frustasi karena Seunghyun tak juga menikahinya akhirnya membuat sebuah pendaftaran bagi siapa pun, dan Yunho yang tanpa sengaja lewat didepannya pun ikut terseret. Dari awalnya sebuah permainan dan berakhir menjadi rasa cinta.**

**Author:Fabia Kim/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Length:3/-**

**Genre:Humor,Romance,Comfort, 'lil bit horror (just) for this chapter ^^**

**Warning:yaoi ^^**

**Disclaimer:This fict is pure mine. Dibuat pas lagi frustasi. Tidak diplagiat dari siapa pun dan mohon jangan di plagiat readers baik ^^**

FOUND YOU Chapter 3

"IGE MWOYA?!" teriak Jaejoong begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di lokasi syuting. Sontak Changmin yang berdiri disampingnya untuk menemaninya langsung membekap mulut Jaejoong rapat-rapat, membuat Jaejoong meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum malu kepada setiap kru dan juga artis yang memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam dan aneh.

"Ya…..hyung bisa tidak sih tidak usah bersikap lebay sehari saja?" desis Changmin sambil melempar _death glare_ ke hyung sekaligus artis binaannya ini. Ah, sekedar info saja, selain seorang programmer handal dan pemilik perusahaan game terbesar se Asia Timur, Changmin juga merupakan manajer dari hyung tersayangnya, Kim Jaejoong.

DUAGH!

Dan segera saja setelah berkata begitu Jaejoong langsung menggeplak kepala Changmin dengan script setebal 245 halaman yang ada ditangannya.

"Appoooo…." ringis Changmin dengan suara rendah sembari memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban keganasan Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang tak peduli pada Changmin. "Salahmu sendiri kau mengiyakan tawaran syuting tanpa persetujuanku" ujar Jaejoong. Yeah, faktanya Jaejoong tak hanya penyanyi melainkan juga actor papan atas. Meski ia jarang bermain di film dan drama,namun bakat aktingnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Semua orang tau jika Jaejoong memiliki bakat dalam dunia acting hanya saja untuk saat ini dia ingin focus ke dunia tarik suara dan music,menikmati perannya sebagai penyanyi dan composer.

"Hyung….apa salahnya sih membantu Yoochun hyung dan temannya yang tengah kesusahan?" ujar Changmin masih menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, jam setengah lima dini hari, Yoochun dan Takaishi Hiragizawa (sahabat lama Yoochun yang berasal dari Jepang) datang ke apartemen Changmin dan meminta Jaejoong untuk bermain di drama pertamanya di Korea Selatan. Karena Takaishi belum paham betul mana actor yang bagus dan tidak di Korea Selatan, jadi ia meminta bantuan Yoochun untuk memilihkan aktornya. Langsung saja Yoochun merekomendasikan Jaejoong. Dan karena Changmin terlalu takut membangunkan hyungnya yang tengah tertidur pulas, jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung mengiyakan tawaran itu.

Yang menjadi masalah bagi Jaejoong sekarang adalah Jung Yunho! Dia heran kenapa ia bisa dipasangkan dengan manusia es itu. Yah! Bagi Jaejoong berperan dengan orang gila atau psychopath jauh lebih baik dari pada harus berperan dengan namja es itu. Ditatapnya naskah setebal 245 halaman yang berisi lengkap daftar pemain,sinopsis dan juga dialog dari tokoh Cho Jin Young, tokoh utama di film 'My Destiny' yang akan dibintanginya. Film ini berkisah tentang 3 orang pria yang terjebak cinta segitiga hubungan sesama jenis. Singkatnya, Cho Jin Young (tokoh yang diperankan Jaejoong) adalah seorang tunangan Park Dong Hwa (tokoh yang diperankan Seunghyun) yang jatuh cinta pada adik kandung kekasihnya sendiri Park Dae Hyun (yang diperankan oleh Yunho) namun sayangnya Daehyun sudah mempunyai istri, Eun Ji tapi sekarang istrinya tinggal di Paris mengurusi kariernya sebagai model. Jaejoong jadi tak yakin kalau film ini akan berjalan dengan baik. Bukan karena kisah ceritanya tapi lebih ke chemistrynya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mendapatkan chemistry yang baik kalau lawan mainnya saja manusia super cuek model Yunho?!. "Haish! Aku heran! Bagaimana bisa Yoochun memasangkanku dengan Beruang Kutub macam dia?!" ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho yang tengah berdiskusi dengan Yoochun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ya! Hyung, siapa yang kau bilang Beruang Kutub? Masa orang seramah dia kau bilang Beruang Kutub?" ujar Changmin yang sedari tadi memerhatikan sikap Jung Yunho. Dimata Changmin tak ada yang aneh dengan Yunho, bahkan namja itu beberapa kali tersenyum dan menyapa kru. Ia bahkan sempat melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Huh! Kau saja yang salah lihat!" ketus Jaejoong.

"Salah lihat apanya? Kau saja yang terlalu ketus padanya" ujar Changmin. Ia pun lebih memilih mengecek sms dari kekasihnya dari pada meladeni hyungnya ini namun saat ia menyadari seseorang tengah mendekat ke arah mereka. "Hyung, hyung…." Ujar Changmin sembari menarik-narik ujung kemeja Jaejoong.

"Apa sih?" omel Jaejoong yang langsung menampik tangan Changmin.

"Hyung….ada yang datang" ujar Changmin tanpa menghentikan aksinya menarik-narik baju Jaejoong layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tengah merengek meminta permen. "Hyung…." Namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, orang itu sudah keburu datang didepannya. Mau tak mau Changmin menghentikan aksinya dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Membiarkan Jaejoong berduaan dengan orang tadi.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan pandangan bingung karena dongsaengnya itu tiba-tiba saja lari tanpa alasan. Baru saja ia hendak memutar badannya ke belakang, menghampiri Yoochun, namun begitu mendengar suara itu, tubuh Jaejoong langsung membeku seketika.

"Anyeonghaseyo Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho imnida. Mohon kerjasamanya" ujar suara itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan menatap Jung Yunho dengan pandangan…errr….sulit diartikan mungkin? Pasalnya namja cantik itu tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang. Perasaan marah akibat sikap Yunho tadi malam munculnya begitu saja, bercampur dengan perasaan kagum dan terpesona yang muncul entah dari mana dan tiba-tiba menyelimutinya saat melihat sosok Jung Yunho yang (mau tak mau) harus ia akui jika Yunho memang sangat tampan. Apalagi saat namja bermata musang didepannya itu tersenyum dengan tulusnya, bahkan matanya pun ikut tersenyum. Baru kali ini Jaejoong melihat namja tampan didepannya tersenyum setulus itu mengingat yang Jaejoong lihat kemarin hanyalah wajah tanpa ekspresi dari Jung Yunho.

Entah kenapa lidah Jaejoong terasa kelu dan tenggorokannya serasa begitu kering. Ia menatap ragu-ragu ke tangan kanan Jung Yunho yang terulur, mengajaknya bersalaman. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas jabatan tangan Yunho. _Aish! Kenapa aku harus gugup begini sih?_,batin Jaejoong. Dan saat itu juga kesadarannya kembali, seolah ia diingatkan jika namja didepannya ini adalah namja es yang seenak jidat menelantarkannya di sarang hantu (begitulah Jaejoong menyebutnya) jam 12 malam! Seketika, Jaejoong menghapus rasa kagum dan terpesona itu dari hatinya dan pikirannya. Amarah kembali menyelimutinya mengingat sikap Yunho yang _sangat baik_.

"Ada apa mencariku, Beruang Kutub?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada suara dibuat seketus mungkin.

Mau tak mau namja didepannya terkikik geli melihat sikap Jaejoong. "Ah, kau pasti marah dengan kejadian tadi malam. Maafkan sikapku semalam" ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum dan membungkuk 90o. Jaejoong langsung melongo melihat kejadian di depannya.

Namun kembali, ia memasang sikap sok juteknya di depan namja didepannya ini. Sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui jika ia terpesona kepada Jung Yunho. Jadi, alih-alih dia menjawab dengan baik pertanyaan Yunho, ia malah mengetusi namja itu sekali lagi. "Cih! Paling-paling juga kau tidak tulus meminta maaf" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan lawan mainnya. Bagaimana bisa dia akan bermain dengan baik kalau lawan mainnya saja menganggapnya seolah ia musuh terbesar di dunia? "Terserah kau saja,tapi aku benar-benar tulus meminta maaf" ujar Yunho hendak membungkukkan badannya namun Jaejoong cepat-cepat mencegahnya karena ia sadar sedari tadi mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa kru yang lewat.

"Ne,ne, aku memaafkanmu" ujar Jaejoong terpaksa. "Tapi dengan satu syarat…." Lanjutnya. Namun belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya,ekor matanya telah menangkap sosok Seunghyun yang tengah berjalan dengan riang ke arahnya sambil menyapa beberapa kru.

"Nah, apa kita jadi makan malam nanti, Boo?" ujar Yunho tiba-tiba meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu langsung memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

"Tentu saja. Nanti sebelum makan malam di Brownie Café,temani aku ke mall dulu, arra?" balas Jaejoong tanpa pikir panjang ketika menyadari Seunghyun hanya beberapa meter darinya. Ia tidak tau apa ini bantuan dari Yunho atau bukan, tapi Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan iayakin tanpa berteriak Seunghyun pasti akan mendengarnya. Buktinya, Seunghyun langsung menghampirinya dan Yunho.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan tanganmu!" perintah Seunghyun yang memandang mata Jaejoong tajam.

"Kau kira siapa dirimu? Seenaknya melarangku berpegangan tangan dengan orang lain" ujar Jaejoong acuh tak acuh.

"Tentu saja aku tunanganmu" ujar Seunghyun dengan nada rendah.

Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan. "Huh. Dalam mimpimu saja" ujarnya sembari memutar bola matanya tanpa berniat memandang sedikit pun kea rah Seunghyun. "Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kita ini sudah putus, ?"

"Belum. Itu kan hanya keputusan sepihak darimu. Dan sebelum itu, kau masih milikku, tunanganku. Jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku" ujar Seunghyun sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya dari sana.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" Jaejoong meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan. Satu tangannya kini sudah ditarik paksa oleh Seunghyun namun tangannya yang lain masih berada dalam genggaman Jung Yunho. Ditautkannya jemarinya ke jemari Yunho erat-erat, seolah meminta pertolongan. Namun Jaejoong langsung pasrah ketika menyadari tak ada reaksi dari 'Beruang Kutub' itu. _Percuma saja meminta tolong pada Yunho, namja itu pasti tak akan menolongku_, pikir Jaejoong pasrah.

Namun perkiraan Jaejoong salah. Buktinya Yunho langsung menarik kembali Jaejoong dalam sekali tarikan, membuat namja cantik itu langsung terhempas ke pelukan Yunho. Dan tanpa aba-aba, jantung Jaejoong berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat ketika wajahnya menyentuh dada bidang Yunho. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar samar-samar suara detak jantung Yunho yang mengalun dengan tenang dan teratur. Gosh! Jaejoong yakin jika mukanya saat ini pasti sudah memerah. Oh! Yang benar saja!

Menyadari jika mangsanya lolos, Seunghyun langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap berang kea rah Yunho. "Apa-apaan kau?! Tak seharusnya kau ikut campur! Ini urusanku dengannya!" geram Seunghyun sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang berada di dada Yunho, sibuk mengontrol jantungnya yang kini masih berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Apa? Aku hanya berusaha melindungi kekasihku, memangnya itu salah?" ujar Yunho dengan nada tenang.

Disadari atau tidak, atmosfer di lokasi syuting kini sudah terasa sangat berbeda. Suasana kelam mendadak datang meliputi meski hari terang benderang dan sang mentari masih bercahaya diatas sana. Beberapa kru yan tadinya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing kini mulai diam dan focus menonton adegan itu. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Huh? Kekasih kau bilang? Siapa yang kau sebut kekasihmu, eoh? Dia ini milikku, bodoh!" ujar Seunghyun sembari hendak menarik tubuh Jaejoong namun secepat kilat Jaejoong memeluk tubuh itu, seolah melindungi Jaejoong dari Seunghyun. "Ya! Apa-apaan kau!" teriak Seunghyun emosi. Dan tepat sebelum ia melayangkan tinjunya, para kru yang sedari tadi hanya menonton langsung menghalanginya dan menyeretnya dari sana sebelum terjadi perkelahian. Bahkan Yoochun sampai ikut turun tangan mengingat betapa buruknya kelakuan Seunghyun. Setelahnya, Jaejoong hanya bisa berdiri menatap Yunho yang kini meninggalkannya karena di panggil oleh Yoochun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jaejoong masih tak percaya jika si Beruang Kutub mampu membelanya di depan Seunghyun. _Yah, semoga yang tadi itu benar-benar tulus,_ batin Jaejoong.

XoXoXoXo

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Shim Changmin kembali lagi ke lokasi syuting setelah meninggalkan Jaejoong karena ada urusan di perusahaan gamenya. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar tadi si brengsek itu membuat masalah lagi. Apa itu benar?" cecar Changmin ketika Jaejoong tengah duduk di bangku syuting sambil menenggak sebotol air mineral. Begitu sampai dilokasi syuting ia langsung mencari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendelik kesal pada Changmin yang datang entah dari mana. Huh! Dimana seorang Shim Changmin? Manager sekaligus sahabat kesayangannya disaat ia membutuhkannya tadi?

"Ya! Hyung! Katakan padaku apa itu benar?!" geram Changmin sambil menggoyangkan bahu Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jangan berlebihan! Kau lihatkan kalau aku selamat sekarang?" omel Jaejoong menghadiahkan death glare gratis pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lain kali,kalau si brengsek itu cari masalah lagi! Panggil saja aku!" ujar Changmin yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangkat tinjunya ke atas.

_Terserah sajalah apa katamu_,batin Jaejoong melirik malas pada tingkah Changmin. Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi pemain dan memejamkan matanya, berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi kepenatan dikepalanya setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini. Rasanya hari ini benar-benar padat. Belum lagi tadi Jaejoong sampai harus 3x bolak-balik kampus-lokasi syuting gara-gara ada dosen gila yang meminta laporan penelitiannya dikumpulkan saat itu juga. Haish!

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, antara kesal dan frustasi bercampur menjadi satu. Dilihatnya lagi daftar pemain yang akan berperan di film ini.

Kim Jaejoong as Cho Jin Young

Jung Yunho as Park Dae Hyun

Choi Seunghyun as Park Dong Hwa

…. as Song Eun Ji

Huh! Hanya dengan melirik daftar nama tiga pemain teratas saja dia sudah frustasi! Bagaimana tidak? Meski film ini mengisahkan cinta segitiga hubungan sejenis dan bergenre dark romance tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jaejoong frustasi, yang membuatnya frustasi adalah dua manusia yang harus menjadi pasangannya di film ini. Jung Yunho dan Choi Seunghyun. Kalau tau begini caranya lebih baik Jaejoong syuting dengan tentara Israel di daerah konflik dari pada harus bertemu mereka berdua.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa tidak ada keterangan siapa pemeran Sonf Eun Ji?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas yang tengah ia baca.

"Ah, itu karena Takaishi dan Yoochun hyung belum tau apakah Go Ara bisa bermain di film ini atau tidak. Jadi belum pasti. Lagi pula kemunculan Song Eun Ji dipertengahan film jadi masih bisa digonta-ganti" ujar Changmin yang kini mulai memakan keripik kentang yang ia bawa.

"Go Ara itu…."

Namun sebelum Jaejoong mengetahui lebih lanjut siapa itu Go Ara dari Changmin, Yunho telah datang menghampirinya. Changmin pun langsung pamitan meninggalkan mereka berdua, seolah memberi ruang bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Mau apa kesini?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada ketus. Ia heran, kenapa Yunho selalu datang disaat tidak tepat? Yah, namun harus Jaejoong sadari apa yang menurutnya 'saat tidak tepat' merupakan 'saat yang tepat' baginya #paham gak?

"Mengajakmu pulang, tentu saja. Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan" Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang kini membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Atau jangan-jangan kau kerasukan setan?" tebak Jaejoong.

"Anieyo, aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, Boo" ujar Yunho manis.

"Uhuk….uhuk…." sontak Jaejoong langsung tersedak air mineralnya dan beberapa staff yang tak sengaja melihat malah saling berteriak histeris. Jaejoong curiga jangan-jangan beberapa dari mereka fujoshi. "Mwo?! Aku rasa kau sudah benar-benar kerasukan setan. Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Ayolah, Boo. Bukankah bersamaku jauh lebih aman dan menyenangkan?" ujar Yunho kini berhasil menyusu Jaejoong dan seenak jidat memeluk bahu namja cantik itu.

Sontak saja Jaejoong langsung membuka mulut, hendak berteriak memanggil Changmin agar bisa lolos dari Jung Yunho. Oke. Jaejoong paham Yunho yang dingin itu menyebalkan tapi kalau Yunho yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hangat begini malah menyeramkan!

Tapi segera saja diurungkannya niatnya itu tatkala melihat Seunghyun dari kejauhan tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Langsung saja dia memeluk lengan Yunho dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja. Entah disengaja atau tidak, Yunho tiba-tiba saja mengelus kepala Jaejoong. Membuat si cantik itu sedikit kaget. Namun Jaejoong membiarkannya saja. Toh selama itu masih dalam rencana 'menjauhkan' Seunghyun tidak apa-apa kan?

XoXoXoXo

Sepanjang perjalanan didalam mobil Yunho, Jaejoong hanya memandang ke luar jendela. Tak tau harus melakukan apa. Karena dia sendiri juga tak berniat memulai percakapan. Padahal niatnya kemarin jika ia bertemu dengan Yunho, dia ingin menggoda Yunho habis-habisan. Namun kenapa sekarang malah jadi dia yang tergoda sendiri.

"Eh? Ada apa, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika mobil Ferrari California milik Jung Yunho tiba-tiba saja menepi dan berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Turun" perintah Yunho tanpa memandang Jaejoong dan tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus turun? Memangnya ada masalah dengan mobilnya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan segala kepolosannya.

"Turun. Apa itu kurang jelas bagimu?" ulang Yunho. Mau tak mau Jaejoong menuruti perintah Yunho dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Oh ya, sekalian jangan lupa tasmu" ujar Yunho. Dan masih dengan segala kepolosannya, Jaejoong mengikuti perintah Yunho begitu saja tanpa rasa curiga.

BRUMMM…..BRUMMMM….

Baru saja Kim Jaejoong hendak menanyakan maksud Yunho. Namun malangnya Jung Yunho sudah meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong sendirian di tengah jalan. Dan bodohnya lagi, Jaejoong baru menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. "Ya! Bastard! Mau kemana kau?! Ya! Kemari! Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong yang baru saja sadar kalau ia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Jung Yunho,ditengah jalan.

"Aaarrgggghhh! Beruang kutub! Kembali kau!" omel Jaejoong tanpa malu. Bahkan sempat ada beberapa orang yang sengaja memelankan mobilnya hanya untuk memastikan apakah itu Kim Jaejoong atau bukan tapi tak berniat menolongnya.

"Jung Yunho sialan!" omel Jaejoong sekali lagi. Huh! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa-apaan tadi itu maksudnya? Tadi siang dia baik sekali di lokasi syuting, bahkan sampai menolong Jaejoong dari Seunghyun,tapi apa sekarang?! Yunho kembali lagi ke sifat aslinya! Lihat saja! Dia bahkan meninggalkan Jaejoong dipinggir jalan ditengah malam begini. Padahal jarak apartemen Jaejoong dari sini tinggal 15 menit lagi. Iya,sepuluh menit lagi jika kau menempuhnya dengan mobil berkecepatan sedang. Jika jalan kaki? Mungkin 3-4 jam lagi baru sampai. Atau mungkin lebih.

Dengan segera, Jaejoong mengambil handphone ditasnya dan meminta Changmin atau siapa pun itu menjemputnya. Namun Dewi Fortuna sepertinya belum berpihak padanya, buktinya handphonenya langsung mati akibat kehabisan baterai. Kenapa disaat seperti ini handphonenya harus mati, sih?!

Dan seolah belum banyak kesialan Jaejoong kali ini, tiba-tiba mobil audi hitam yang sangat dikenalnya menghampirinya. Pengemudinya menurunkan kaca bangku kemudinya kemudia berkata pada Jaejoong, "Wah….tunanganku kenapa bisa sendirian disini? Dimana _kekasih_mu itu?" ujar Seunghyun sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata kekasih.

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Jaejoong yang kini mulai memasang wajah angkuhnya meski dalam hati ia ingin menangis saking kesalnya.

"Wah….wah….sepertinya kau ada tumpangan. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikannya untukmu. Gratis" ujar Seunghyun dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya. Apa-apaan itu? _Dia kira aku pelacur yang tengah mencari pelanggan di pinggir jalan?_,batin Jaejoong. Sampai kapan pun juga dia tidak akan mau pergi dengan Seunghyun meski dibayar mahal sekali pun. "Cih! Kau kira aku pelacur?! Dengar ya! Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan mau ikut denganmu. Lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja" ujar Jaejoong angkuh.

Seunghyun tertawa meremehkan. "Oh ya? Huh. Coba saja kalau kau bisa" ujar Seunghyun sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mengomel-ngomel kesal.

XoXoXoXo

"Aku pulang!" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

"Syukurlah akhirnya hyung pulang juga…." Ujar Changmin senang. "Tapi kenapa lama sekali, hyung?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang menggenggam sekantung keripik singkong pedas.

Namun bukannya jawaban yang ia dapatkan, ia malah terkena lemparan sandal dari Jaejoong.

"Ya! Hyung! Apalagi salahku kali ini?!" ujar Changmin sembari menatap nanar kea rah Jaejoong yang baru saja melemparinya dengan sandal.

"Salahmu! Kau elev apa salahmu?!" bentak Jaejoong dengan nada berapi-api. Sontak nyali Changmin langsung ciut mendengar nada bicara Jaejoong yang sarat akan emosi. "Salahmu adalah meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Beruang Kutub itu!"

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau pulang dengan selamat? Yah,meski agak telat sih" ujar Changmin seraya melirik jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. "Kalian habis pacaran yah? Atau habis melakukan 'itu'?" ujar Changmin dengan seringaian mesumnya. Dalam pikiran Changmin Telat=ada sesuatu=bermesra-mesraan=NC.

BLETAK!

"Appoooo….hyuuunggg!" ujar Changmin yang kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca akibat dijitak untuk yang ketiga kalinya menggunakan hape Jaejoong. Huh! Mana handphone Jaejoong itu keras sekali.

"Makanya jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang telat? Lihat saja bagaimana mesranya dia memerlakukanmu tadi siang. Memangnya ada alasan lain selain kalian elev…." Changmin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu menyadari hyungnya sudah mencengkeram erat tasnya. Yah, Changmin masih ingin melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Beruang Kutub itu menelantarkanku di pinggir jalan" ujar Jaejoong.

"MWOYA?!"

"Ya! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak berteriak-teriak?" omel Jaejoong.

"Aigooo….hyung, jangan bercanda. Tidak mungkin Yunho segitunya! Aku tau dia cuek, tapi aku yakin dia tidak setega itu. Maksudku meski dia dingin tapi dia sangat baik terhadap orang lain. Jadi jangan mengada-ada." Ujar Changmin membuat Jaejoong menggeram kesal. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang dibela Changmin? Jelas-jelas disini Jaejoong yang tertimpa sial kenapa Changmin semangat sekali membela Yunho? "Lalu, hyung pulang naik apa?" tanya Changmin yang kini memilih ganti topic sebelum dia benar-benar dihabisi oleh Jaejoong.

"Tadi aku numpang mobil Lee Jinki. Untung saja dia tak sengaja lewat" ujar Jaejoong.

"Lee Jinki anak Teknik Industri itu? Yang terobsesi dengan ayam?" tanya Changmin memastikan. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan dengan tatapan 'memangnya-ada-mahasiswa-lain-yang-terobsesi-denga n-ayam-selain-Jinki?'. "Kenapa tidak pakai taksi?"

"Aku tidak bawa uang pas. Memangnya ada taksi yang melayani pembayaran lewat kartu kredit?" balas Jaejoong sarkastik. "Sudahlah, Changmin. Aku lelah. Mau istirahat. Jaljaaa". Jaejoong pun akhirnya beranjak ke kamar dan meninggalkan Changmin diruang tengah apartemen mereka, sibuk menonton televisi.

XoXoXoXo

'BRUGH'

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk. "Hooaaahmmmm…." Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sambil menguap hingga matanya berair. Lelah. Satu kata itulah yang tepat menggambarkan keadaan Jaejoong hari ini. Tak hanya lelah secara fisik tapi juga lelah secara batin. Belum lagi ditambah dua kejadian menyebalkan tadi,diturunkan dipinggir jalan oleh Yunho dan diejek oleh Seunghyun. Huh! Lengkap sudah hidup Jaejoong rasanya saat ini.

Jaejoong heran, bagaimana Yunho bisa bersikap begitu berbeda? Maksudnya, Jaejoong tau (dari gossip tentunya) jika sikap Yunho didepan dan dibelakang layar itu sangat berbeda, tapi dia tak menyangka perbedaannya sejauh ini. Jaejoong kira selama ini yang dimaksud cuek dari Jung Yunho di belakang layar itu cuek dalam artian cool. Dan satu lagi yang Jaejoong tak mengerti, jika benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Changmin jika Yunho tak sejahat yang Jaejoong kira, lalu kenapa dia terlihat sangat tidak suka pada Jaejoong? Apa karena dia tau Jaejoong hanya memanfaatkannya? Kalau iya, Yunho tak perlu sekejam itu kan pada Jaejoong? Yah lain lagi jika ia mempunyai dendam atau masalah pribadi terhadap Jaejoong. _Atau jangan-jangan dia suka padaku lalu dia kecewa karena tau hanya dimanfaatkan olehku?_,pikir Jaejoong percaya diri dank arena tingkahnya dia langsung blushing sendiri.

_Aish! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan! Jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta pada beruang kutub model dia_, lanjut Jaejoong. Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho agar Seunghyun bisa menjauh darinya. Yah! Bagaimana pun caranya, Jaejoong harus mendapatkan Jung Yunho. HARUS!

XoXoXoXo

Syuting hari keempat pun berlangsung. Seharusnya sudah memasuki pengambilan gambar dimana tokoh Cho Jin Young yang diperankan oleh Jaejoong bertemu dengan Park Daehyun. Namun sedari kemarin, mereka tetap saja masih disatu titik yang sama. Masih pada tahap dimana Cho Jin Young kencan dengan Park Dong Hwa. Entah karena masalah yang terjadi diantara ketiga pemain utamanya atau bagaimana, yang jelas pengambilan ini berjalan dengan sangat tidak lancer. Bahkan dalam satu hari mereka bisa melakukan 40 pengulangan untuk satu adegan.

Dan sekarang disinilah Jaejoong berada, di apartemen kumuh seorang Jung Yunho setelah ia menyelesaikan pemotretan dan wawancara di dua radio ternama di Seoul. Benar-benar acara yang indah untuk akhir pekan. Padahal rencananya Jaejoong ingin santai-santai apartemennya saja, namun sayang rencananya langsung sirna begitu saja tatkala Yoochun memberinya perintah untuk berlatih adegan dengan Yunho karena susahnya keduanya mendapatkan chemistry.

Jaejoong memutar kenop pintu Yunho dan memasuki apartemen itu. Jika kalian bertanya dari mana Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan kunci apartemen Beruang Kutub itu, jawabannya dari Kwon ajhussi. Jaejoong mengatakan kalau ada barang penting yang harus ia ambil jadi dia meminta kunci dari Kwon ajhussi. Dan Kwon ajhussi tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun memberikan kunci itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, jam lima sore. Sembari menunggu Yunho pulang, Jaejoong memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk memasakkan makan malam dulu. Yah siapa tau Yunho belum makan. "Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi seperti seorang istri yang tengah menunggu suaminya pulang?" gumam Jaejoong pada diri sendiri. "What?! Istri! Aish! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mau menjadi istrinya!" lanjut Jaejoong mantap sembari mengacungkan pisau yang tengah ia gunakan untuk mengiris sayur ke udara.

Diletakkannya kembali pisau tersebut ke atas talenan (tempat mengiris buah/sayur). Dipandanginya sayur-mayur yang telah terlanjur ia potong-potong, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada panci diatas kompor yang tengah ia gunakan untuk merebus bumbu jeongol (sup tradisional yang pedas, isinya terdiri dari makanan laut dan sayuran). Sayang juga kalau supnya tidak dimasak. Tapi Jaejoong juga enggan memasaknya. "Huft….merepotkan" ujar Jaejoong sambil menirukan gaya berbicara Nara Shikamaru ketika mengatakan 'Merepotkan' xD. Mau tak mau, akhirnya Jaejoong melanjutkan memasak sup itu.

Satu jam tanpa terasa berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari jika didepan sana sudah ada pemilik apartemen yang tengah berdiri diruang tamu dengan sejuta tanda Tanya, siapa gerangan yang membobol apartemennya?

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau disini?!" omel Yunho ketika mendapati Jaejoong tengah meletakkan mangkuk berisi jeongol panas ke meja makan. Asap mengepul dari atasnya. Dia paling tak suka ada orang lain yang masuk seenaknya ke apartemennya dan memakai barang-barangnya tanpa seijinnya.

"Aku menunggumu. Karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa jadi yah aku masak saja. Meski sebenarnya masakan itu dari bahan belanjaanku" ujar Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho sedikit pun. Membuat namja bermata musang itu melotot kesal.

"Keluar!" usir Yunho dengan nada tinggi. Tangannya menunjuk kea rah pintu keluar.

"Tidak mau" ujar Jaejoong dengan santainya kini ia mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi dan mulai memakan masakannya sendiri, mengabaikan si pemilik rumah yang sudah mirip orang kebakaran jenggot. "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Yunho yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Tapi aku sudah kenyang melihat tingkah menyebalkanmu" ujar Yunho dengan nada seketus mungkin.

KRUYUKKKK….

Yah seperti yang kita lihat sepertinya perutnya sendiri mengkhianatinya. Jaejoong yang menyeringai melihat kebohongan Jung Yunho. Ia yakin wajah Yunho pasti sudah merah padam. Namun nyatanya tida, wajah Yunho masih seperti biasa datar tanpa ekspresi. Ah tidak! Tidak benar-benar datar karena sekarang sudah muncul garis-garis halus disekitar dahinya akibat menahan amarah.

KRUYUKKKK….

Sekali lagi perut Yunho berbunyi menandakan kalau minta diisi. Yah maklum saja,dari tadi siang dia belum makan apapun dan didepannya tersaji makanan yang menggugah selera jadi wajar saja jika perutnya tergoda. Akhirnya dengan ogah-ogahan Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan.

"Hihihi….kalau lapar bilang saja. Pakai acara sok jual mahal segala" ujar Jaejoong, sepertinya ia memang sengaja menggoda Yunho.

"Huh! Aku tidak yakin kalau makanan ini tidak beracun dan rasanya enak" ujar Yunho.

Dan omongannya itu sukses membuat Kim Jaejoong menghentikan makannya dan menatap geram kea rah Yunho. "Ya! Kalau tidak niat makan, cari saja makanan diluar! Tidak perlu menghina masakanku! Dasar tak tau terima kasih".

"Mwoya?! Kenapa jadi kau yang menyruhku keluar? Harusnya kau itu yang keluar dari apartemenku! Seenaknya saja datang ke rumah orang" ujar Yunho tak kalah pedas dari Jaejoong.

"Ya, ya, ya! Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan latihan kita, Beruang Kutub!" sewot Jaejoong.

Yunho memelototkan matanya kaget. "Mwo?! Latihan? Latihan apanya?"

"Tentu saja latihan untuk adegan film, pabbo! Kau kira latihan apa lagi?" geram Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu! Setelah habis, kita latihan dank au cepatlah pulang. Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu" uja Yunho dengan kejamnya.

"Cih! Kau kira aku mau apa berlama-lama diapartemen ini bersamamu?! Lebih baik aku di kolong jembatan dengan orang gila sekalian dari pada disini bersamamu" balas Jaejoong tak kalah kejamnya.

Setelah itu tak ada yang bersuara lagi kecuali suara dentingan sendok yang bersentuhan dengan mangkuk. Mereka menghabiskan makan malam ini dalam diam. Sekilas terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi. Tapi benarkah begitu?

XoXoXoXo

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa disadari empat jam telah mereka lalui. Yah, lumayan lah. Setidaknya mereka sudah bisa melatih 5 adegan meski chemistry sama sekali belum didapat. Yah sepertinya percuma saja memancing chemistry kalau yang memerankannya saja sifatnya mirip Tom and Jerry. Yang ada bukannya chemistry yang didapat tapi malah perang dunia yang muncul.

"Cukup sudah untuk hari ini. Aku menyerah" ujar Yunho sembari melempar asal scriptnya ke meja. Direbahkannya kepalanya ke punggung sofa. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang juga tengah merebahkan kepalanya disofa yang satunya. "Dan kau, pulang sana. Hush, hush. Aku mau tidur" ujar Yunho dengan sangat tidak sopan. Seolah Jaejoong ini bebek yang nyasar ke apartemennya.

"Ne….ne….tunggu sebentar lagi. Beri aku 10 menit untuk istirahat" ujar Jaejoong tanpa membuka matanya sedikit pun.

Dan Yunho tanpa memedulikan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian diruang tamu sekaligus ruang tengah itu. Keduanya sama-sama kelelahan. Asal tau saja,empat jam itu mereka tidak benar-benar latihan. Latihan-latihan itu diiringi sindir-sindiran,ledek-ledekan bahkan tak jarang adu mulut hingga 5 menit lamanya karena tidak cocok. Jika dihitung ulang,hanya 1,5 jam yang benar-benar mereka gunakan dengan benar untuk latihan. Sisanya? Bisa kalian tebak sendirilah.

Grrudukkk….grurruddukkk….

Jaejoong yang tadinya sudah hampir terlelap kini membuka matanya perlahan tatkala mendengar suara hujan. Dapat ia dengar dengan jelas suara gemuruh petir dan angina yang menderu-deru kencang diluar sana. Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, batin Jaejoong. Namun baru saja ia bangkit dari sofa, tiba-tiba suara gemuruh hujan terdengar begitu jelasnya. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ige mwoya? Salah apa aku?, batin Jaejoong kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong tidak suka hujan dan gelap! Dia bahkan tidak yakin bisa pergi dari apartemen Yunho tanpa rasa takut. Tidak mungkin kan Jaejoong memaksakan diri pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Membayangkan ia harus melewati lorong-lorong apartemen yang gelap saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia menginap saja disini? Tapi bagaimana jika Yunho tak setuju? Tapi sangat tak mungkin jika Jaejoong harus pulang dimalam mengerikan seperti ini. Ani,ani. Jaejoong masih sayang nyawa! So, what you'll do, Kim Jaejoong?

**TBC**

**Anyeong readersdeul, maaf kalau updatenya lama. Kemarin banyak tugas sama harus pergi ke Yogya jadi gak sempet lanjut. Ah, berharap semoga kalian suka. Gimana? Masih betah sama kelanjutannya? Masih penasaran kah? Oke….kritik dan saran masih diterima. Semoga chap berikutnya gak kelamaan yah ^^**

**Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi….**

**So review ya! No kacang!**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Found You**

**Cast:DB5K+T.O.P**

**Pair:Yunjae,Yoosu,Changkyu**

**Summary:Jaejoong yang tengah frustasi karena Seunghyun tak juga menikahinya akhirnya membuat sebuah pendaftaran bagi siapa pun, dan Yunho yang tanpa sengaja lewat didepannya pun ikut terseret. Dari awalnya sebuah permainan dan berakhir menjadi rasa cinta.**

**Author:Fabia Kim/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Length:3/-**

**Genre:Humor,Romance,Comfort**

**Warning:yaoi ^^**

**Disc:This story is MINE ^^,but the cast not mine **

**Disclaimer:This fict is pure mine. Dibuat pas lagi frustasi. Tidak diplagiat dari siapa pun dan mohon jangan di plagiat readers baik ^^**

FOUND YOU Chapter 4

Dari sebuah jendela apartemen sederhana, terlihat cahaya putih dilangitluar sana diiringi suara gemuruh petir.

Sementara itu, disebuah apartemen sederhana, terlihat seorang namja yang meringkuk ketakutan diatas sebuah sofa tua. Dipeluknya dirinya erat. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya dan ditutupnya rapat-rapat telinganya agar tak mendengar suara gemuruh petir diluar sana sambil sesekali cherry lipsnya berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa agar hujan ini segera berhenti. Namun sepertinya kali ini kemalangan sedang menghampirinya jadi permintaannya sia-sia saja karena buktinya hujan malah turun semakin deras. Belum lagi ditambah suara-suara aneh yang berasal entah dari mana.

JDUARRRR…..JDUARRRR….

Suara petir yang memekakkan telinga terdengar begitu keras, bahkan saking kerasnya hingga jendela apartemen Yunho ikut bergetar. Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan dan ketakutan setengah mati segera berlari ke pintu kamar Yunho dan menggedor-gedornya.

"Hiks….Yunho! Buka pintunya, kumohon! Jung Yunho, buka pintunya! Hiks….Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong disela-sela isak tangisnya. Cukup memalukan memang mengingat usianya yang sudah dewasa tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah disaat ketakutan sedewasa apa pun orang itu, mereka pasti akan menangis kan?

DORRR….DORR….DORR…..

Jaejoong masih terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Yunho saking ketakutannya. Namun pintu itu tidak juga terbuka meski Jaejoong sudah menggedor-gedor sekuat tenaga. Dan gedoran pintunya semakin keras tatkala dia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang melintas didepannya. Oh! Demi apa Jaejoong tak tau kalau Yunho itu ketiduran atau memang tega membiarkannya mati ketakutan?! Saking takutnya namja cantik itu bahkan tak lagi menggedor pintu dengan tangannya, melainkan sudah menggunakan kakinya. Namun beruntunglah bagi Jaejoong karena sebelum ia sempat menendang pintunya, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka dan alih-alih tendangannya mengenai pintu malah mengenai selangkangan Yunho, tepat dibagian 'itu'nya.

"AAAAA!" teriak seorang namja bermata musang yang baru saja menjadi korban kesadisan Kim Jaejoong.

XoXoXoXo

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, hujan kini sudah reda, digantikan dengan gerimis kecil. Namun berbeda dengan namja bermata musang yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan sambil mengompres juniornya yang menjadi korban keganasan Kim Jaejoong menggunakan es batu. Ah, tidak. Bagi Yunho disbanding keganasan hal ini lebih pantas disebut kesadisan dan kesemena-menaan. Yah! Mana ada orang yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar orang ditengah malam buta?! Dan lagi, lihatlah akibat perbuatan Jaejoong sekarang. Oh, malangnya kau, Jung! Ah dan bagi kalian para readers berpikiran mesum, jangan bayangkan jika Yunho disini half naked, dia masih memakai celana tidurnya xD

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" ujar Yunho marah setengah mati pada namja cantik didepannya yang dari tadi tengah memandangi dirinya dengan pandangan memelas. "Ouch…." Yunho meringis kesakitan ketika ia bergerak pelan.

"M–mian. A–aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya" ujar Jaejoong tanpa berani memandang Yunho dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Huh! Apa maumu sih mengganggu tidur orang malam-malam?! Kau ini sudah gila ya?" omel Yunho panjang lebar. Namun ia kembali melenguh kesakitan setiap kali ia bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"A –ani. Bukan maksudku begitu. Tadi aku terlalu takut mendengar suara petir jadi aku…."

"Cih! Sudah umur 25 tahun masih saja takut petir" potong Yunho yang langsung mendapat hadiah gratis dari Jaejoong.

BLUK!

Sebuah bantal sofa yang sedari tadi dipeluk Jaejoong untuk menyalurkan ketakutannya akan amarah Yunho kini melayang mengenai kepala namja didepannya. Yunho yang tidak siap langsung oleng. Beruntung dia cepat-cepat menggapai tepian meja. Kalau tidak pasti namja bermata musang itu makin babak belur saja.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau! Kau sengaja mau membunuhku?!" omel Jung Yunho kesal setengah mati. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar menjadi korban kesadisan Jaejoong. Yunho jadi ragu jangan-jangan pemberitaan yang mengatakan kalau Jaejoong selama ini bersikap baik dan lemah lembut itu hanyalah hoax ==a

"Mwo?! Kenapa menyalahkan aku, hah?! Lagi pula ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Kalau kau tidak banyak protes waktu latihan aku pasti bisa pulang lebih awal dan tidak perlu terkurung ditempat setan ini!" repet Jaejoong yang saat ini tak kalah emosinya dari Yunho.

"Ya! Memangnya aku saja yang salah? Bukannya tadi kau lebih banyak protes dan mengeluh? Lagi pula siapa yang tadi minta istirahat 10 menit?!" teriak Yunho yang kini mulai bangkit dan menghampiri Jaejoong meski ia harus berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Tapi tetap saja ini semua SALAHMU!" ujar Jaejoong yang kini mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yunho yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti didepannya. "Kalau kau cepat membukakan pintu, semua ini pasti tak akan menimpamu, _moron_!" ujar Jaejoong tak kalah kolotnya. #PS:Moron artinya idiot.

Yunho melempar handuk yang berisi es batu yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres ke meja. Dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih, ia kembali kea rah kamarnya. Namun baru setengah jalan ia mendengar suara teriakan Kim Jaejoong.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong cepat.

"Kamar" jawab Yunho dengan nada datar dan cuek.

"Tunggu!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung berlari dan memeluk lengan Yunho ketika mendengar suara gemuruh petir. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau akan hujan besar. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu hujan lebat kembali turun.

"Apalagi? Kau mau merengek-rengek minta tidur dikamarku?" tebak Yunho yang sudah kesal setengah mati. Sementara Jaejoong yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati, mengangguk cepat-cepat dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memelas. "Tidak akan!" ujar Yunho yang langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jaejoong.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tidur diluar sendirian!" ujar Jaejoong yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho.

"Ya!"

"Apa?! Aku ketakutan, bodoh! Pokoknya aku mau tidur dikamarmu!" ujar Jaejoong yang kali ini langsung berlari dan melempar diirinya ke atas kasur Yunho.

Yunho hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. "Haish! Terserahlah!" Namun firasatnya mengatakan kalau mala mini dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

XoXoXoXo

Dan benar saja prediksinya, buktinya meski ini sudah hampir jam setengah dua pagi, Yunho belum dapat memejamkan matanya. Yah bagaimana bisa ia memejamkan matanya kalau disampingnya ada seorang namja cantik yang tengah menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama eommanya?

Haish! Bisa tidak sih dia diam?!, batin Yunho frustasi. Ditutupnya kedua telinganya erat-erat menggunakan bantal. Namun tetap saja suara isakan Jaejoong terdengar dengan Yunho, namja cantik itu menangis dalam tidur karena setelah Yunho membalikkan badannya dia dapat melihat kedua mata Jaejoong yang terpejam erat dan badannya yang bergetar hebat.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong namun tiba-tiba saja ia sadar jika Jaejoong lah yang telah mengakibatkan 'bencana' malam ini di apartemennya. Dia pun kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Lagi pula ia tak yakin kalau ia masih akan selamat setelah Jaejoong menyadari jika ia memeluk namja cantik itu. Yunho kembali membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Jaejoong. Namun ketika mendengar isakan namja cantik itu tak kunjung berhenti entah kenapa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa terusik, tak tenang. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Jaejoong. Meski begitu, dia menyadari ada perasaan aneh ketika ia memeluk Jaejoong, perasaan yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat dan tenang.

XoXoXoXo

Mentari bersinar dengan cerah dipagi hari, membagikan sinarnya ke seuluruh penjuru negeri Ginseng dengan suka rela, tak terkecuali kepada sebuah apartemen 'horror' yang letaknya sedikit tersembunyi di Seoul, seolah menyembunyikan dirinya dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota dan memberi ketenangan bagi siapa pun yang tinggal disana. Ya, siapa pun. Tak terkecuali pada pasangan yang setiap hari hobinya bertengkar, melebihi intensitas pertengkaran Tom and Jerry xD. Yah meski begitu setidaknya suasana kali ini jauh lebih tenang meski mereka berdua sedang bersama, bahkan satu ranjang. Bagaimana tidak tenang jika keduanya masih berada di dunia mimpi?

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena kini salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya Kim Jaejoong, telah membuka matanya perlahan tatkala merasakan sinar matahari yang cerah menusuk-nusuk matanya, seolah menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat terbangun. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa pinggangnya tiba-tiba saja terasa berat? Dan saat kesadarannya telah terkumpul sepenuhnya, matanya melirik kea rah seorang pemuda tampan –ehem –yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Layaknya di film-film romantic dengan kepala Jaejoong yang berada di dada Yunho.

Aih, aih, ingin rasanya Jaejoong berteriak saking senangnya. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga heran mengapa ia bisa merasa sangat senang hanya dengan mengetahui Yunho memeluknya tanpa diminta untuk pertama kalinya. Yah meski menurut Jaejoong mungkin saja itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Ah, malang sekali kau Jaejoongie, andai saja kau tau yang sebenarnya TToTT

Meski begitu, sepertinya Jaejoong masih memilih untuk cari aman saja dan langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho. Meski Yunho yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa sadar berkali-kali kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong saat pemuda cantik itu hendak melepaskan dirinya. Yah, bagaimana pun Jaejoong tidak mau bertengkar pagi-pagi dengan Yunho. Cukuplah semalam ^^.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Jaejoong berprinsip lebih cepat pulang lebih baik. Meski ia tau jika itu sangat tidak sopan, pergi tanpa pamit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong dikejar jadwal. Jam delapan ia sudah harus berada di lokasi syuting untuk variety show yang akan dihadirinya sebagai bintang tamu dan sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh.

Dengan terburu-buru, dipakainya sepatunya dan diambilnya dompet beserta handphonenya yang ia telantarkan di meja malam sejak kemarin sore. Namun baru saja ia selesai memakai sepatunya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dan menampakkan wajah sang pemiliknya. Keduanya langsung membeku dan terdiam ditempat saat mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang. Yunho membeku karena mengetahui Jaejoong telah bangun duluan, _'dia sadar kejadian tadi malam tidak yah? Semoga saja dia tidak sadar dan tidak mengingatnya'_,batin Yunho. Lain Yunho lain pula Jaejoong yang malah membatin bingung dengan sikap Yunho, _'dia kenapa? Apa gara-gara pelukan tadi? Tapi bisa saja kan dia tidak sadar melakukannya?'_, batin Jaejoong.

"Eung….kau mau pulang?" ujar Yunho yang mendadak berubah menjadi sangat manis sikapnya.

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya mendengar ucapa Yunho. Apa pria itu langsung gegar otaknya gara-gara 'tendangan' semalam?, pikir Jaejoong. "Tumben sekali kau bersikap manis padaku. Mengerikan" ujar Jaejoong seperti biasa, angkuh dan dengan segala sikap soknya. Padahal sebenarnya dia mau saja membalas ucapan Yunho dengan nada biasa saja, namun tentu saja dia tak mau dianggap remeh oleh Yunho.

"Ya sudah sana pulang. Jangan kembali. Hush….hush….." usir Yunho layaknya mengusir anak kucing yang nyasar ke apartemennya ==a

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku sedikit saja?" ujar Jaejoong yang mulai kesal.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku harus bersikap baik padamu?" ujar Yunho dengan santainya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sepertinya ia sudah sembuh, buktinya ia bisa berjalan dlengan normal. "Kau ini bukan siapa-siapaku jadi untuk apa aku harus bersikap baik padamu. Gara-gara kau malah hidupku yang tenang jadi berantakkan. Apa-apaan itu tau-tau menyuruhku menjadi kekasihmu. Cih. Kau kira aku apa? Kau kira kau bisa berbuat seenak jidat pada orang lain?" ujar Yunho dengan santainya tanpa menyadari jika Jaejoong sedari tadi mengekorinya dari belakang. Tanpa sengaja mata musangnya bertemu pandang dengan doe eyes milik Jaejoong yang memancarkan tatapan terluka meski raut wajah pemiliknya terlihat tenang. Cepat-cepat dilemparkannya pandangan matanya kea rah lain. Entah kenapa ia merasa menjadi sedikit tak tega melihat tatapan mata itu. Namun, sepertinya harga diri Yunho terlalu tinggi jadi bukannya meminta maaf atau bagaimana dia malah diam saja dan menganggap Jaejoong tidak ada. Yah memang begitu kan kenyataannya? Jaejoong bukan siapa-siapaku, batin Yunho tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Apa? Cepat pergi sana. Dasar benalu" ujar Yunho ketika menyadari Jaejoong tak beranjak dari tempatnya sedikit pun.

BRUK

Yunho menolehkan pandangannya kea rah Jaejoong begitu mendengar suara debam akibat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang kini tengah berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jung Yunho….." mulai Jaejoong yang kini mulai menatap wajah Yunho yang masih stay cool. "Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, terserah juga kalau kau selama ini menganggapku tak ada dan hanya sebagai benalu, tapi kumohon kali ini saja bantulah aku agar aku bisa terlepas dari Choi Seunghyun. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta, sebutkan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Kumohon Yun…." Ujar Jaejoong dengan nada lirih. Dia sudah pasrah dan tak tau harus bagaimana lagi untuk menaklukan Yunho dan mengubah sikap dingin namja itu.

"Cih. Aku tidak butuh uang atau kekayaanmu. Aku sudah punya semuanya" ujar Yunho yang kini mulai meneguk susu vanillanya, ia hanya melirik sekilas kea rah Jaejoong.

Masih dengan berlutut, Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan memeluk kaki jenjang namja didepannya itu. "Yun….kumohon bantulah aku kali ini saja. Aku rela memberikan apa pun untukmu" ujar Jaejoong.

"Apa pun?" ujar Yunho, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong.

"Nde. Apa pun" ujar Jaejoong mantap. Oh! Tak sadarkah ia jika ia seolah berada di kandang musuh sekrarang?

"Baiklah" seringai Yunho makin lebar, matanya yang tadinya memancarkan pandangan dingin kini tiba-tiba saja berkilat penuh gairah, "Bagaimana jika tubuhmu?"

XoXoXoXo

Sementara itu, di Incheon International Airport terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan dressnya yang berwarna ungu muda tengah berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari handphone touch screennya yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum tak jelas membayangkan wajah seseorang yang akan senang karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba yang dianggapnya sebagai sebuah kejutan.

Sayang saja dia belum sadar jika seseorang itu sudah mulai melupakannya, perlahan namun pasti hal itu akan terjadi. Karena kesalahan yeoja itu sendiri dan tentunya karena seseorang itu akan menemukan cintanya yang baru.

**TBC**

**Hellooo epelione xD. Balik lagi. Kayaknya ini chapter singkat banget ya? Sebenarnya ini alur sengaja saya munculkan karena bingung mau diisi adegan lovey dovey apa, kalo setelah ini sih saya udah punya gambaran kira-kira gimana YunJae bakal berlovey dovey. Dengan sedikit kekocakan tentunya.**

**Ah ya, mau ngucapi terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah review,follow dan facourite cerita ini di chapter sebelumnya. Love you all dah readers,sider juga thenKYU ^^ #tebar kissue YunJae**

**Gak mau banyak bicara lagi, review ya kalau masih mau lanjut! **

**No kacang, no sider! **

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Found You**

**Cast:DB5K+T.O.P**

**Pair:Yunjae,Yoosu,Changkyu**

**Summary:Jaejoong yang tengah frustasi karena Seunghyun tak juga menikahinya akhirnya membuat sebuah pendaftaran bagi siapa pun, dan Yunho yang tanpa sengaja lewat didepannya pun ikut terseret. Dari awalnya sebuah permainan dan berakhir menjadi rasa cinta.**

**Author:Fabia Kim/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Length:5/-**

**Genre:Humor,Romance,Comfort**

**Warning:yaoi ^^**

**Disc:This story is MINE ^^,but the cast not mine **

**Disclaimer:This fict is pure mine. Dibuat pas lagi frustasi. Tidak diplagiat dari siapa pun dan mohon jangan di plagiat readers baik ^^**

**FOUND YOU Chapter 5**

"N….nde?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya! Yang benar saja! Dia memang akan melakukan apa pun, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau akan separah ini jadinya.

"Bagaimana, huh?" ujar Yunho masih dengan seringaian liciknya. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" ujarnya bersiap meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Sontak Jaejoong langsung panik. Begini caranya sama saja buah simalakama, keluar kandang harimau masuk kandang beruang (?). Yang benar saja! Masa iya harus menyerahkan keperawanannya pada namja didepannya ini hanya demi lepas dari Choi Seunghyun? Tapi….dia tidak mau kalau Seunghyun terus-terusan mengekorinya. Belum menikah saja Seunghyun sudah menyebalkan begitu, apa kabar jika mereka menikah? Yang pasti akan kiamat!

"Apa tidak ada saran lain selain itu?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada setengah kesal. Oh! Demi Tuhan Jaejoong amat sangat tidak rela jika harus menyerahkan keperawanannya pada orang tak dikenal! Membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri apalagi harus menjalaninya?

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau" ujar Yunho langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Dia yakin sekali kalau Jaejoong tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dan bagi Yunho tubuh Jaejoong itu menarik, lebih menarik dari apa pun. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yunho berkhayal yang iya-iya xD

"Ya. Aku setuju" Dan benar saja apa dugaan Yunho, namja cantik itu pasti langsung menyetujuinya. Sudah ia kira menaklukan seorang Kim Jaejoong itu memang mudah. Ia melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar yang ada diwajahnya. Lain Yunho, lain lagi Jaejoong. Namja itu sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Yah, setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa lepas dari Seunghyun. "Silahkan lakukan sesukamu. I'm yours now" ujar Jaejoong tanpa berani memandang Yunho. Dia merasa sangat rendah, bahkan lebih rendah dari pelacur.

BLETAK!

Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong. "Dasar bodoh. Lain kali saja aku bermain dengan tubuhmu. Sekarang pergilah" ujarnya.

"Nde? Pergi?" ujar Jaejoong bingung. Hah ternyata percuma saja ia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Yunho karena hal itu tak lantas membuat sikap dingin Yunho menghilang. Namun dugaannya salah.

"Iya, pergi. Bukankah kau ada jadwal di KBS TV jam 8 ini? Kalau kau tidak bergegas, kau bisa terlambat" Yunho tersenyum tulus sembari mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus yang baru kali ini Jaejoong lihat setelah belakangan ini selalu bersama dengan Beruang Kutub ini.

XoXoXoXo

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, terlihat seorang namja kelewat jangkung tengah mengutak-atik handphonenya untuk mencari tau keberadaan hyungnya. Memang Jaejoong kemarin pamitnya ke rumah Yunho, tapi setelah itu Changmin tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Jaejoong dan hal itu sukses membuatnya cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau Jaejoong hilang bisa-bisa Changmin yang dicincang oleh Kim Hyuna, kakak Jaejoong.

Changmin masih saja mondar-mandir kesana kemari, saking sibuknya mondar-mandir dia sampai tidak sadar jika seseorang telah memasuki apartemennya sekaligus apartemen Jaejoong.

PLUK

Seseorang menepuk pundak Changmin pelan, membuat Changmin berteriak saking kagetnya. "AAAAA!" teriak Changmin melengking. Sekilas, aura semenya runtuh seketika dan mirip seorang uke yang mau diperkosa ==a

Saking kagetnya sampai-sampai….

PLUNG

"Gyaaaa! Handphoneku!" teriak Changmin panic ketika ia menyadari handphonenya baru saja masuk ke dalam akuarium kecil tempat ia memelihara sepasang clown fish. Cepat-cepat diambilnya handphonenya itu dan ia bersiap memarai orang yang seenak jidat memasuki apartemennya dan membuat handphonenya menjadi korban. Namun Changmin malah membengong setelah membalikkan badannya dan mengerahui siapa pelakunya. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya pelakunya adalah Jaejoong! Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Changmin bengong, melainkan ekspresi Jaejoon yang senyum-senyum sendiri. "Hyung! Gwenchanayo?" tanya Changmin sembari menempelkan tangannya ke jidat hyungnya. _Tidak panas kok_, batin Changmin.

"Eung!" ujar Jaejoong sembari menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

Changmin memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan curiga atas sikapnya ini. Seolah mengerti isyarat dari Changmin, cepat-cepat Jaejoong menjawab. "Aku hanya sedang bahagia! Kau tau apa yang Yunho lakukan padaku?" ujar Jaejoong.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Melamarmu, mungkin?" tebaknya asal.

"Jangan ngaco" jawab Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepan kulkas dan menenggak sebotol air mineral.

"Lalu apa?" ujar Changmin to the point. Dia sedang malas bermain tebak-tebakan dengan hyungnya. Memangnya main tebak-tebakan bisa membuat handphonenya kembali normal?

"Yunho bersedia membantuku!" ujar Jaejoong sembari berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil.

"Eoh?"

Jaejoong mendecakkan lidahnya. Sepertinya dongsaengnya ini memang menjadi lebih pikun belakangan. "Aish! Masa kau lupa sih? Kan dulu aku pernah meminta Yunho untuk menjadi 'kekasih'-ku agar aku bisa menjauh dari Seunghyun tapi dia menolakku habis-habisan. Namun akhirnya aku bisa membujuknya. Siapa sih yang tidak mau dengan Kim Jaejoong? Fufufu" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar sambil tertawa mirip nenek sihir.

Sementara Changmin memandang hyungnya dengan tatapan sinis. _Mulai deh narsisnya_, sindir Changmin dalam hati. "Lalu, setelah ini apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menempel ke Yunho terus-menerus didepan Seunghyun" ujar Jaejoong. "Lagi pula, yang penting Yunho sudah ada di genggamanku kan?" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum nakal.

XoXoXoXo

Siang harinya….

"Ya! CUT! CUT! CUT!" teriak Yoochun emosi dari bangku sutradaranya. Saking kesalnya ia bahkan sampai meremas script yang ada ditangannya. "Istirahat lima belas menit!" lanjutnya. Telunjuknya kemudian menunjuk Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri didepannya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan emosi,"Dan kalian berdua, ikut aku sekarang! Changmin kau juga!" ujarnya yan langsung melengos pergi. Changmin yang tadinya sedang duduk santai bahkan sampai melonjak saking kagetnya.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'kenapa aku disuruh ikut juga?' dan Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya, menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Dan tanpa banyak bicara pun mereka bertiga berjalan mengikuti Yoochun ke sebuah ruangan.

"Jadi, untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanya Changmin to the point. Matanya mengamati ruangan tersebut. _Sepertinya ini ruangan yang tak terpakai_, batin Changmin.

Yoochun yang berdiri tak jauh disampingnya menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Hei kalian berdua…." ujarnya sambil memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong, "aku tak habis pikir kenapa saat kalian berakting, kalian berdua terlihat sangat kaku, aku bahkan tidak merasakan chemistry sedikit pun. Padahal kulihat saat kalian sedang tidak berakting, kalian sangat akrab. Bahkan Jae hyung menempel terus padamu seperti benalu. Kalau kalian terus menerus begini, bisa-bisa tahun depan syuting kita tidak selesai-selesai" lanjut Yoochun setengah menyindir.

"Lalu, kami harus bagaimana, Yoochun-ssi?" ujar Yunho buka mulut.

Yoochun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. "Bagaimana kalau kalian latihan bersama?"

"Setiap hari juga kami latihan bersama" dusta Yunho. Padahal mereka baru saja berlatih bersama 1 kali dan yeah….kalian tau sendirilah bagaimana hasilnya.

"Tapi aku rasa chemistry kalian kurang, jadi bagaimana kalau kalian sementara tinggal bersama selama 1 minggu? Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Siapa tau dengan begitu, kalian menjadi lebih akrab dan chemistry bisa muncul, setuju?" cerocos Yoochun panjang lebar tanpa memerhatikan tampang kaget YunJae gara-gara idenya.

_Yang benar saja? Tinggal dengan dia di apartemen berhantu itu? Cih! Lebih baik aku tinggal di rumah hantu sekalian,_ batin Jaejoong sambil melirik sinis ke Yunho.

Tak jauh beda dengan Yunho yang sedang mengumpat dalam hati_,Tinggal bersamanya? Yang benar saja, bisa-bisa hidupku jauh dari kata tenang!_

"Bagaimana? Sepertinya kalian tidak keberatan" ujar Yoochun seenak jidat memutuskan bahkan sebelum Yunho maupun Jaejoong sempat memberikan jawaban.

"Yoochun-ah, apa tidak ada saran lain? Aku takut jika aku tinggal dengan Yunho malah akan merepotkannya" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk semangat. "Nde, lagi pula aku yakin Boo pasti kerepotan kalau harus mengurusiku. Iyakan, Boo?" ujar Yunho sembari memeluk mesra pinggang Jaejoong dan tersenyum maut sampai-sampai wajah Jaejoong memerah dibuatnya. Changmin dan Yoochun sampai bengong melihatnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Meski ia sangat suka diperlakukan mesra oleh Yunho tapi dia kesal juga karena namja didepannya itu seenak jidat memegang-megang pinggangnya. Dan apa-apaan itu tadi? Boo? Dari mana dia mendapat panggilan aneh itu?

"Aigooo hyung, kalian berdua ini aneh, dimana-mana pasangan kekasih itu sangat senang jika tinggal bersama, tapi kenapa kalian tidak mau? Ah Jae hyung takut kalau Yunho hyung mengambil keperawananmu ya?" celetuk Changmin seenak jidat yang berhasil membuat ketiganya membeku karena perkataan Changmin, ya ketiganya, termasuk Yoochun.

Dan sebelum rapat kecil-kecilan ini semakin menyimpang dari topik asli, Yoochun cepat-cepat mengambil langkah. "Jadi? Kalian mau kan tinggal bersama?"

XoXoXoXo

"Pak Lee, bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit? Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya" ujar seorang yeoja berambut panjang pada supirnya. Sementara itu tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah diatas papan tombol handphonenya, mengetikkan nomor telepon yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Tut….tut….Tut….

Nada sambung terdengar sebelum akhirnya….

"Yeoboseyo?"

"….."

"Ah, nde eommonim, ini aku Ahra. Apa dia dirumah?" ujar yeoja bernama Go Ahra itu dengan semangat.

"….."

"Oh? Mungkinkah ia sedang syuting?" tebaknya.

"….."

"Eh? Eommonim tidak tau dia dimana?" Ahra mulai menggigit jarinya. Kalau eommonimnya saja tidak tau dimana 'dia' berada, lalu bagaimana dia bisa tau keberadaan orang itu?

"….."

"Ah, nde. Akan aku tanyakan pada temannya. Gamsahmnida eommonim" ujar Ahra sebelum akhirnya menutup teleponnya. Ditatapnya jalanan didepannya yang cukup ramai. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau dia putar balik dan beristirahat sebentar, setelah itu baru dia akan mencari kekasihnya. Lagi pula ia sangat lelah karena perjalanan dari Paris yang menghabiskan waktu panjang. "Pak Lee, kita putar balik saja ke apartemenku" ujar Ahra sembari menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi mobil.

"Bukankah Nona Ahra ingin menemui Tuan Yunho dulu?" Tanya Pak Lee sopan.

. Tak salah lagi, orang yang ingin Ahra temui adalah Jung Yunho, kekasihnya. Ahra tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Pak Lee, "Nde, tapi aku ingin istirahat sebentar" ujarnya. "Lagi pula aku tak tau dimana tempatnya berada" Ahra mempoutkan bibirnya. Yup. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke kaca jendela sembari mengamati pemandangan di pinggir jalan yang ia lewati. _Seoul tak banyak berubah_,batinnya. Ah mungkinkah ia juga tak banyak berubah? Apa dia masih jahil seperti dulu?, lanjut Ahra sembari membayangkan masa-masa indahnya dengan Yunho lima tahun yang lalu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan pendidikan modellingnya sekaligus melanjutkan kariernya sebagai model disana, meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri. Ia berharap saat ia bertemu dengan Yunho nantinya, namja itu maih mencintainya dan masih memegang janjinya untuk meminangnya di pelaminan kelak.

Disaat seperti itu, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok namja berkulit cokelat yang tengah menyeret dua koper besar didepan gedung Moonlight Apartement. Lama Ahra memandang sosok itu. Mungkinkah itu hanya bayang-bayangnya saja karena terlalu merindukan Yunho atau memang orang tadi itu benar Jung Yunho?

"Pak Lee, bisakah kita putar balik dan berhenti didepan Moonlight Apartement?" ujar Ahra pada Pak Lee.

"Baik, Nona" jawab Pak Lee.

Rasa penasaran pun memenuhi kepala Ahra. Bagaimana pun, ia ingin memastikan apakah orang tadi benar Yunhonya atau bukan.

XoXoXoXo

"Tempat tidurmu disana" ujar Jaejoong sembari menunjuk kamar Changmin yang sudah tidak dihuni sejak tadi siang karena setelah syuting selesai Yoochun langsung datang dan menyeret Changmin untuk pindahan ke apartemennya dan Junsu, meski Yoochun sendiri sempat di protes habis-habisan oleh Junsu karena membawa perusuh ke rumahnya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan notes kecil dari sakunya yang berisi peraturan 'hidup bersama' untuk satu minggu ke depan bersama Yunho. "Peraturan selama kau tinggal disini, tidak boleh keluar setelah jam 10 malam kecuali kepentingan syuting, jika mau keluar diatas jam sepuluh malam harus ijin satu sama lain, dilarang bersikap cuek satu sama lain, harus bersikap ramah dan menghargai privasi masing-masing, membantuku memberesi apartemen, lalu dilarang membawa orang lain selain sahabat atau keluarga, dan–"

"Ya, ya, ya! Yang benar saja! Peratiran macam apa itu? Kau kira aku anak kecil sampai dilarang-larang keluar diatas jam sepuluh malam? Dan apalagi itu, membantumu memberesi apartemen? Kau kira aku pembantumu?! Dan kenapa aku tak boleh membawa orang lain selain sahabat dan keluargaku?" protes Yunho tak terima dengan peraturan aneh Jaejoong, kenapa peraturannya jadi lebih rumit dari di asrama?,pikir Yunho.

"Peraturan ala Kim Jaejoong" ujar Jaejoong cuek sembari bersiap membacakan perautrannya lagi. "Lagi pula, apa kata orang jika mereka melihat salah satu diantara kita membawa orang lain masuk ke apartemen ini? Yang ada bisa-bisa kita di cap tukang selingkuh" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Itu sih bukan urusanku" ujar Yunho cuek, tanpa memandang Jaejoong sedikit pun.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Yunho, belum apa-apa saja sudah mengesalkan begini, bagaimana jadinya 1 minggu ke depan?

"Ya sudah kalau reputasimu rusak dan kau dicap sebagai tukang selingkuh, itu juga bukan urusanku" balas Jaejoong sinis. "Jja! Sekarang cepat bantu aku. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam dan kau cepat bereskan ruang tengah" perintah Jaejoong seenak jidat sambil menunjuk ruang tengahnya yang jauh dari kata rapi. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Changmin yang joroknya minta ampun, sehabis makan pasti namja itu tidak mau memberesinya lagi.

"Astaga. Kau ini jorok sekali sih! Badan saja bagus, tapi kesadaranmu akan kerapian nol besar" sindir Yunho dan….

BLETAK

Bawang bombay yang tadinya berada di genggaman Jaejoong sukses mendarat mengenai kepala bagian belakang Yunho.

"Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti berbuat anarkis?! Kau ini penganut aliran anarkisme dan sadism ya?!" teriak Yunho. Masih terbayang jelas kejadian semalam akibat ulah Jaejoong dan belum apa-apa tinggal dengan Jaejoong, dia sudah menjadi sasaran keganasan namja cantik itu. Begini caranya lebih baik ia tinggal di camp pelatihan militer sekalian.

"Kau yang memulai duluan! Jadi jangan salahkan aku! Lagi pula semua itu ulah Changmin, bukan aku!" ujar Jaejoong sembari menunjuk meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan berbagai bungkus makanan. "Lagi pula, kalau aku penganut sadism dan anarkisme, bagaimana dengan dirimu yang bermulut tajam, Beruang Kutub?!" balas Jaejoong.

"Cih! Setidaknya meski sikapku mirip Beruang Kutub, tapi masih banyak yeoja diluar sana yang menggilaiku" ujar Yunho mulai narsis.

"Yang narsis denganmu pasti matanya sudah katarak" gumam Jaejoong pelan, namun Yunho sempat mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadari pesonaku" ujar Yunho, masih dengan segala kesombongan dan sifat narsisnya yang membuat Jaejoong geram. Kalau bukan demi sahabatnya, Park Yoochun, dan juga demi kelancaran syuting, Jaejoong tidak akan sudi tinggal bersama Jung Yunho! Lebih baik dia tinggal dengan Harimau sekalian dari pada tinggal dengan manusia sedingin Yunho.

"Jja! Cepat bersihkan ruangan itu!" perintah Jaejoong. "Kalau sampai aku selesai masak belum bersih juga, kau bisa tidur di koridor!" ancam Jaejoong sembari mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Huuu….takut" ledek Yunho sambil pura-pura ketakutan.

"Ya! Aku serius, bodoh!" bentak Jaejoong, kalau ini di manga, mungkin sudah muncul aura hitam di sekitar tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku juga" balas Yunho sambil mehrong.

Kim Jaejoong mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya yang tengah memegang talenan (tau kan talenan? Itu loh semacam kayu yang buat landasan pas motong buah/sayur). Hampir saja talenan itu melayang kea rah Yunho kalau saja bel apartemen Jaejoong tidak berbunyi.

Dan begitu melihat ekspresi Jaejoong tanpa disuruh dua kali pun Yunho sudah langsung pergi menghampiri pintu masuk yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namun baru saja pintu itu terbuka, Yunho sudah mendapat kejutan manis. "Go Ahra, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**TBC**

**Huwaaaa….maaf telat. Dikarenakan ujian dan juga modem abis ._. Tapi mayan sih hasil ujiannya meski ada beberapa nilai nanggung xD #cekek dosen . Maaf kalau mengecewakan TT^TT**

**Ah, sudahlah tak mau banyak bicara. Review please? **

**Sign **

**Fabia Kim **


	6. Chapter 6

**Found You**

**Cast:DB5K+T.O.P**

**Pair:Yunjae,Yoosu,Changkyu**

**Summary:Jaejoong yang tengah frustasi karena Seunghyun tak juga menikahinya akhirnya membuat sebuah pendaftaran bagi siapa pun, dan Yunho yang tanpa sengaja lewat didepannya pun ikut terseret. Dari awalnya sebuah permainan dan berakhir menjadi rasa cinta.**

**Author:Fabia Kim/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Length:6/-**

**Genre:Humor,Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**Disc:This story is MINE ^^,but the cast not mine **

**Warning:no edit, typo(s), yaoi ^^**

**FOUND YOU CHAP.6**

"Ya! Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, setan?" omel seorang namja imut yang biasa disapa Junsu begitu ia memasuki apartemennya dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan santainya didepan televisi dengan setumpuk cemilan.

"Hai, hyung" Changmin tersenyum dengan polosnya, mengabaikan deathglare Junsu.

"Ya! Aku bertanya kenapa kau berada disini, bodoh?!" omel Junsu lagi.

"Tenang saja, hyung, aku hanya sementara disini jadi jangan khawatir" jawab Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televise yang tengah menayangkan anime.

Mendengar jawaban Changmin, Junsu menghembuskan nafas lega. Pasalnya ia tidak suka dengan keberadaan Changmin di rumahnya, apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan kebiasaan Changmin menghabiskan persediaan makanan orang dengan porsinya yang diluar batas wajar.

"Tenang hyung, aku disini cuma 1 minggu kok" imbuh Changmin yang membuat Junsu hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya.

"MWO?! Kau bercanda kan?!" Junsu memelototkan matanya tak percaya. Yang benar saja! 1 minggu?! Bisa rugi Bandar dia kalau Changmin disini 1 minggu! 1 Hari saja Changmin bisa makan 20 piring, belum lagi cemilannya. Apa kabar nasib kantong berasnya jika Changmin disini 1 minggu? Bisa-bisa Junsu membuka sawah dan penggilingan padi dadakan agar ia bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya.

Changmin membalikkan badannya menatap Junsu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, aku tidak bercanda. Yoochun hyung yang menyuruhku" lanjut Changmin.

Kontan, Junsu semakin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Aigooo….apa-apaan ini?! Bahkan yang meminta perusuh ini tinggal di rumahnya suaminya sendiri. Ini benar-benar hal yang salah! Apa suaminya ingin melancarkan kudeta di rumah tangganya sendiri?!

"Mana si Lohan sialan itu?!" Tanya Junsu dengan tak sabaran.

"Tidur" jawab Changmin singkat.

Dan setelah itu Kim–eung maksudku Park Junsu pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih asik dengan selingkuhannya (makanan-red) menuju kamarnya diiringi emosi membara.

XoXoXoXoXo

Sementara itu didepan pintu apartemen Jaejoong, terlihat seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut panjang indahnya yang tengah berdiri dengan jarinya yang sesekali menekan pintu bell dengan semangat. Bagaimana tidak semangat jika sebentar lagi ia akan menemui kekasihnya? Meski ia tak yakin ini tempat tinggal kekasihnya yang sekarang, tapi ia yakin kalau kekasihnya berada disini karena tadi ia melihatnya sendiri kalau Yunho berjalan menuju kemari. Baru saja ia akan memencet kembali bellnya ketika pintu apartemen tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tampan bermata musang yang telah lama ia rindukan.

"Kyaaa! Jung Yunho! Aku merindukanmu! Sangat merindukanmu!" teriak yeoja itu histeris sembari memeluk erat namja didepannya, Jung Yunho. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Jung Yunho, aroma yang selama ini selalu menjadi candu baginya dan sangat ia rindukan. Saking senangnya bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya, Ahra sampai tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Namun hampir satu menit berlalu tak ada respon yang berarti dari Yunho. Sekedar membalas perkataan Ahra pun tidak, apalagi sampai membalas pelukan Ahra. Dan sontak hal itu membuat Ahra mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho.

Ahra yang tengah mengalungkan tangannya dengan manja di leher Yunho menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung ketika Yunho sendiri masih diam. _Apa dia terkejeut karena kedatanganku sampai tak bisa berkata-kata?_, batin Ahra. "Yunho-ah, kenapa kau tidak membalas pelukanku? Kau tidak merindukanku?" ujarnya sembari menatap wajah Yunho.

Namun, membalas tatapan Ahra pun tidak. "Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang" ujar Yunho yang hendak beranjak pergi dari sana sekaligus mengusir Ahra keluar.

Ahra menggoncang pelan lengan Yunho. "Eh? Kau bicara apa sih Yun? Ini aku Ahra, Go Ahra, kekasihmu, tunanganmu. Masa kau lupa padaku?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak kenal yang namanya Go Ahra" ujar Yunho yang kini mulai melepaskan lengan Ahra yang berada di lehernya dengan perlahan dan mendorong Ahra agar keluar dari tempat itu.

Ahra berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho yang hendak mengusirnya. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku ini tunanganmu,Yun! Apa kau lupa denganku?!" teriak Ahra. Ia tak percaya jika yang melakukannya, yang tengah menyeretnya keluar saat ini adalah tunangannya sendiri, Jung Yunho!

Dan karena teriakan Ahra pulalah Jaejoong yang tadinya cuek-cuek saja di dapurnya memilih untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana pun, Jaejoong lah yang akan merasa bertanggung jawab jika ada orang tak dikenal berteriak-teriak diapartemennya dan mengganggu kenyamanan penghuni lain.

Dilihatnya Jung Yunho yang hanya diam ditempat melihat seorang yeoja didepannya yang hampir menangis. Oke. Jaejoong benar-benar berpikir kalau Yunho manusia yang tak punya hati sekarang. Maksudnya….oh gosh! Yang benar saja apakah sikap itu pantas dilakukan seorang laki-laki terhadap seorang yeoja?!

"H–hei ….ada apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ujar Jaejoong kaget. Diliriknya Ahra sebelum akhirnya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

Sementara itu, Ahra yang melihat Jaejoong bersimpati kepadanya langsung menarik ujung kemeja namja cantik itu, meminta pertolongan. "Tuan, tolonglah aku. Tolong jelaskan padanya kalau aku ini tunangannya" ujar Ahra dengan wajah cemas.

Jaejoong memandangi Ahra dan Yunho dengan pandangan bingung. Jujur saja ia tak tau apa yang terjadi disini dan ia juga tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, terlebih lagi Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan '_ini bukan urusanmu_',mengisyaratkan kalau Jaejoong tak diizinkan ikut campur dalam hal ini.

Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Ahra dan gantian memeluk pinggang ramping namja cantik disampingnya. Baik Jaejoong maupun Ahra sama-sama membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Langsung saja semburat merah menghiasi pipi Jaejoong. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia senang dengan perlakuan Yunho, meski ia tau ini mungkin hanya acting dan bagian lain dari dirinya yang ia anggap masih waras ingin sekali untuk menolaknya dan menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya, namun ia tak berani karena ia merasakan aura yang sangat membahayakan yang terpancar dari tubuh Yunho. "Siapa yang kau maksud kekasihmu, eoh? Karena kekasihku adalah dia, Kim Jaejoong" ujar Yunho. Tanpa disadarinya ucapannya itu membuat Jaejoong kembali berblushing ria.

"MWO?" Ahra berteriak tak percaya. "Ya! Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau maksud? Jelas-jelas aku ini kekasihmu! Tunangan dan calon istrimu! Lihat ini! Kau sendiri yang memasangkan cincin ini padaku empat tahun yang lalu sebelum aku pergi ke Paris! Kau sendiri yang memasangnya saat melamarku di Namsan Tower!" teriak Ahra sembari mengacungkan tangan kirinya yang terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan berlian pink di jari manisnya.

"Oh ya? Apa kau tidak salah orang? Ini bahkan pertemuan pertama kita. Jadi jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga sebelum aku panggilkan security dengan tuduhan mengganggu ketenteraman hidup orang lain dan melayangkan tuduhan palsu" ujar Yunho panjang lebar. Sepanjang Jaejoong mengenal Yunho, inilah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari Yunho. Namun tentunya ini bukanlah kalimat yang indah. Jaejoong tau kalau Yunho sedang bersandiwara didepannya sekarang, meski ia tak tau apa tujuannya tapi ia mengikutinya saja. Baginya Jung Yunho saat ini terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekaligus keterlaluan.

"Jangan bercanda, Jung Yunho! Aku tau kau bahkan tak mencintainya karena kau hanya mencintaiku! Itulah yang kau katakan dulu!" ujar Ahra kekeuh. Bagaimana bisa ia memercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya sendiri? Ia bahkan masih ingat jika dulu sangat mencintainya dan berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya demi siapa pun. Ia tau jika Yunho orang yang sangat setia yang tidak mudah meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai untuk seseorang yang tak dikenal.

Namun sekali lagi, itu hanyalah 'dulu'. "Pergilah dari sini Miss. Go sebelum aku benar-benar memanggilkan security untuk menyeretmu" ujar Yunho dingin.

"Yunho! Kau tidak bisa begitu! Aku ini kekasihmu, Yun! Tunanganmu! Tidakkah kau ingat itu, Yun? Kumohon ingatlah hal itu. Ingatlah saat-saat kita berdua" pinta Ahra yang kini mulai mengeluarkan air mata, namun bukan airmata bahagia seperti tadi melainkan air mata kesedihan karena kekasihnya sendiri sudah melupakannya. Diraihnya tangan Yunho yang bebas, sedangkan tangannya yang satunya lagi mulai memegang wajah Yunho dan menatap wajah namja itu dengan tatapan memelas. "Yun, kumohon ingatlah aku. Aku Go Ahra, kekasihmu" ujar Ahra lirih.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melihatnya menjadi merasa iba sendiri pada yeoja didepannya itu. Mungkin Jaejoong juga akan bersikap sama jika ia berada diposisi Ahra, bahkan kalau perlu Jaejoong akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani merebut kekasihnya.

Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Jung Yunho. Terbersit rasa iba sedikit pun tidak dihatinya. Yang ada namja itu langsung melepaskan tangan Ahra dan mendorongnya dengan kasar, membuat Ahra jatuh tersungkur didepan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Baru saja ia berniat untuk melepaskan diri dari Yunho untuk menolong Ahra tapi Yunho sudah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong, mencegah Jaejoong menolong Ahra. "Sekarang pergilah dari sini dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku atau berani mengusik hubunganku dengan Jaejoong atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini padamu!" ujar Yunho lirih dan tegas sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Dan setelah pintu apartemen itu tertutup, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terpaku didepan pintu karena shock akibat perbuatan Yunho.

XoXoXoXo

Sudah hampir tiga jam lamanya Yunho duduk terdiam didepan meja makan dengan pandangan kosong. Namja tampan itu bahkan sama sekali tak berniat menyentuh makanannya. Diletakkannya dagunya diatas jemari lentiknya yang saling bertautan sambil menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Mungkin dia akan terus seperti itu seandainya saja Jaejoong yang baru selesai memandu acara music tidak datang dan menghampirinya. "Kau sudah pulang?" ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum manis. Bukannya senang mendapat perlakuan manis dari Yunho, yang ada Jaejoong malah merinding.

_Dia benar-benar mengerikan_,batin Jaejoong yang tengah menenggak sebotol yogurt rasa jeruk dari kulkas. _Baru saja tadi dia marah-marah, sekarang tiba-tiba tersenyum. Moodnya gampang sekali berubah. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini?_, batin Jaejoong dalam hati. Ekor matanya mengamati Yunho yang kini kembali terdiam sambil menatap hampa udara didepannya, seolah ia tengah menatap sesuatu tak kasat mata yang sangat menarik.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yeoja tadi?" ujar Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk didepan Yunho. Hampir saja Yunho melonjak kaget karena ulah Jaejoong. Kalau bukan karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi, mungkin kita yang terhormat sudah berteriak saking kagetnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Yunho cuek.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Bagaimana bisa itu bukan urusanku? Kalau sampai tetangga disini mengetahuinya, pasti aku yang kena malu, bodoh!" umpat Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya dapat menggerutu dalam hatinya tanpa berniat meladeni Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong memilih diam sembari memainkan ponselnya, meski dalam hati dia gemas juga dan ingin sekali mengetahui siapa yeoja tadi. Entah kenapa Jaejoong sedikit tidak suka dengan yeoja bernama Go Ahra yang tau-tau datang ke apartemennya dan membuat keributan. Mungkin Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin menjadi bahan gossip tetangga karena telah membuat kegaduhan atau mungkin ada alasan lain?

"Jae, benarkah kau tidak ingin tau siapa Go Ahra?" ujar Jung Yunho tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

Kalau tidak didorong rasa penasaran yang kuat, Jaejoong mungkin sudah melempar kepala Yunho dengan iPhonenya. Lumayan berat loh iPhonenya. Minimal kau akan memar jika terkena lemparan handphone keluaran Apple itu. Apa-apaan itu? Tadi Yunho sendiri yang bilang kalau itu bukan urusannya kenapa sekarang malah balik menawarkan Jaejoong sebuah cerita? Namun Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menganggukkan kepala.

"Dia mantanku" ujar Yunho singkat yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Eung? Mantan? Tapi dia bilang dia tunanganmu" ujar Jaejoong bingung.

Masih dengan pandangan mata kosong dan menerawang ke depan, Yunho tersenyum sinis. "Ne, 4 tahun yang lalu dia adalah kekasihku. Tapi aku memilih meninggalkannya karena dia sendiri juga meninggalkanku. Dia bahkan melupakanku sama sekali" ujar Yunho tersenyum kecut sembari mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan enggan.

Namun baru saja Jaejoong hendak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Ahra, tiba-tiba Yunho sudah menyelanya duluan. "Sudahlah. Jangan bahas ini lagi. Lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar, lalu jam delapan latihan. Banyak adegan yang harus kita pelajari" tutup Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di ruang makan.

XoXoXoXo

Sementara itu, di kediaman YooSu suasana tak jauh berbeda dengan di kediaman Jaejoong. Bedanya di tempat Jaejoong suasana kelam karena kedatangan Ahra, disini suasana kelam karena Junsu yang menolak habis-habisan kedatangan Changmin. Dia bahkan sampai menyuruh Changmin membeli makanan sendiri karena Changmin sudah menghabiskan separuh lebih jatah makan malam untuk porsi dua orang ==a.

"Sudahlah chagiya, biarkan saja dia makan banyak. Kau kan tau sendiri porsi makannya memang besar" ujar Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Junsu yang tengah menatap Changmin dengan pandangan membunuh. Sementara yang ditatap santai-santai saja, atau mungkin tidak sadar, melihat Changmin tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun pada potongan pizza jumbo yang ada didepannya.

"A–apa ada yang salah denganku?" Changmin akhirnya _ngeh_ juga sedari tadi dipandangi Junsu.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Lupakan. Teruskan saja makanmu"

Changmin mengangkat alis dan bahunya bersamaan, cuek. Selama Yoochun tidak memermasalahkan kehadirannya berarti dia bukan pengganggu. "Ah, hyung, aku dengar Ahra noona akan segera kemari dan ikut proses syuting, apa benar?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba disela acara makannya.

"Eung? Go Ahra yang model terkenal maksudmu?" ujar Junsu untuk yang pertama kalinya bicara dengan nada normal, mengabaikan kekesalannya pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk. Memangnya siapa lagi yang namanya Go Ahra selain model terkenal itu?

"Aku dengar dari managernya dia sudah di Korea jam 11 siang tadi" jawab Yoochun.

"Jinjjayo? Wah pasti akan seru" ujar Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku taruhan, pasti Jaejoong hyung yang akan menang!" ujar Junsu tak kalah semangat.

"Cih! Untuk apa bertaruh kalau hasilnya sudah jelas?" balas Changmin.

"Nde! Kau benar, Changmin-ah! Tanpa melihat pun kita sudah tau hasilnya. Jae hyung memang hebat!" ujar Junsu dengan nada berapi-api, layaknya seorang fans yang tengah memuji idolanya didepan temannya.

Sementara Yoochun? Yoochun yang tak tau apa-apa tentang Ahra hanya bisa melamun karena tak paham apa yang diucapkan istri dan sahabatnya. "Aku tak tau kalian bicara apa" ujar Yoochun memandang bergantian dua orang didepannya.

"Ya! Hyung tidak tau tentang Go Ahra dan Yunho hyung?" tebak Changmin yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Yoochun. "Mereka kan pernah berpacaran, jauh sebelum Yunho hyung menjadi artis. Gosipnya Yunho hyung dan Go Ahra sudah bertunangan tapi entahlah sekarang. Kan kau tau sendiri bagaimana Yunho hyung" terang Changmin panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu mereka berpisah?" tanya Yoochun tertarik.

Changmin kembali mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, hyung"

XoXoXoXo

Pukul 08.00 pm waktu setempat, apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah script di tangan kanannya. Dilihatnya ruang tengah apartemennya yang sepi, tak ada satu orang pun disana. Jaejoong curiga, kemana perginya Yunho? _Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang meminta latihan?_, batin Jaejoong. Bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh jika Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho untuk saat ini, mengingat tadi baru saja ada yeoja tak dikenal (bagi Jaejoong) yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengaku sebagai tunangan Yunho dan menangis histeris, belum lagi karena selama ini ia tinggal dengan Changmin yang membuatnya terbiasa untuk perhatian dengan orang lain, jadi wajar saja jika Jaejoong khawatir pada Yunho sekarang.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri kamar Changmin, tempat Yunho berada saat di apartemennya, namun ternyata Yunho sudah muncul di depan kamar tersebut, menghampiri Jaejoong dengan wajah esnya seperti biasa.

Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia tengah bingung, haruskah dia yang memulai percakapan ini duluan dengan Yunho atau menunggu beruang kutub didepannya itu mengajaknya?

Berani-berani Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengintip Yunho dari sudut matanya. Namja bermata musang itu hanya duduk diam di salah satu sofa milik Jaejoong dan memasang wajah tenangnya yang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Meski matanya terlihat tengah menyusuri kata demi kata script yang ada didepannya, namun Jaejoong yakin jika perhatian Yunho tak sepenuhnya pada script tersebut.

"Yun…."

"Jae…."

Panggil keduanya bersamaan, sesaat mata mereka bertemu pandang, menimbulkan kecanggungan dalam keheningan.

"A –aku akan membuatkan cokelat hangat dulu" ujar Jaejoong sembari melempar asal scriptnya ke meja.

"Tidak, Jae, tetaplah disini. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" ujar Yunho cepat saat namja cantik itu hendak pergi ke dapur. "Duduklah" ujarnya sembari menepuk tempat disampingnya di sofa panjang berwarna cokelat cappuccino.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menuruti perkataan Yunho sembari berpikir sebenarnya siapa tuan rumahnya disini dia atau Yunho? Kenapa sekilas jadi ia yang mirip tamunya?

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan Go Ahra?" tanya Jaejoong ketika ia telah duduk disamping Yunho yang tengah menatap ke depan, seolah enggan menatap Jaejoong, tepatnya menghindari doe eyes namja cantik itu. Ditatapnya wajah es Yunho yang biasanya tenang dan tanpa ekspresi yang kini terlihat sedikit berubah, seperti ada sesuatu kecemasan didalamnya.

"Nde, aku merasa bersalah pada kalian berdua. Terutama padamu. Mianhe" ujar Yunho lirih tanpa berani memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya kaget. Sikap Jung Yunho yang gampang sekali berubah-ubah tanpa alasan membuatnya sedikit merinding. Jangan-jangan Yunho menderita bipolar syndrome. Hiiyyyy. Sontak Jaejoong langsung menggeser tempat duduknya menjauh dari Yunho.

"Ya! Memangnya aku semengerikan itu apa?" ujar Yunho sedikit tak terima yang membuat Jaejoong semakin merinding saja. Yeah, mengetahui ada seseorang yang membaca isi pikiranmu itu hal yang mengerikan, bukan menyenangkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu. "Sifatmu itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari hantu sekali pun" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menatap sinis ke Jaejoong. Baru saja ia ingin bersikap serius didepan namja cantik itu tapi sepertinya semuanya sia-sia saja begitu melihat tingkah Jaejoong sekarang. Yunho menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha untuk mengabaikan tingkah Jaejoong. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu. Aku merasa seperti pengecut sekarang karena menggunakanmu sebagai umpan agar bisa menjauhkan Ahra dariku" lanjutnya kemudian tanpa berani memandang Jaejoong.

Yunho sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akibat kata-katanya tadi saat Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa menjawab kata-katanya. Dalam benaknya ia mengira mungkin saat ini Jaejoong tengah menyusun rencana untuk membalas perkataannya tadi seperti mengusirnya dari sini saat ini juga. Bagaimana pun kata-katanya tadi terlalu menyakitkan untuk diucapkan. Yunho siap jika itu konsekuensinya namun yang ia tidak siap adalah jika Jaejoong membencinya setelah ini. Dia sendiri tak tau kenapa dia harus tak rela (dan mungkin sakit hati) jika Jaejoong membencinya. Entahlah. Terkadang ada bagian dari dirinya sendiri yang tak ia pahami.

Seketika Yunho membelalakkan matanya kaget tatkala Jaejoong menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Yunho yang tak siap dengan hal ini hanya bisa mematung. Dia lebih senang kalau Jaejoong memarahinya, memukulnya atau semacamnya bukannya bersikap….err….manja padanya? Karena itu hanya akan memerbesar rasa bersalahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, tak usah merasa bersalah padaku segala. Toh juga semua ini aku yang memulainya. Jadi jika ada yang harus disalahkan disini adalah aku" ujar Jaejoong.

_Jae….._

Ingin rasanya Yunho membalas perlakuan lembut Jaejoong padanya. Membelai kepala Jaejoong atau apa pun itulah. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanyalah diam. Sepertinya sifat esnya yang terbentuk selama 4 tahun ini akibat ditinggal Ahra sedikit banyak berdampak pada sifat aslinya yang dulunya hangat. Bahkan untuk sekedar membalas perlakuan 'partner'nya, Yunho kesulitan.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Jangan terlalu memermasalahkan tentang sifatmu. Siapa pun juga tau sakit hati itu menyakitkan dan bisa merubah hati orang" ujar Jaejoong yang kini seolah berbalik membaca pikiran Yunho dan memeluk lengan namja tampan itu.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pemikiran Jaejoong. Ternyata Jaejoong tak semenyebalkan yang ia kira. Ia kira Jaejoong itu hanyalah namja cerewet yang hobi memaksakan kehendak orang dan seenaknya sendiri. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Mungkin mulai sekarang ia akan merubah sikap dinginnya terhadap Jaejoong. Toh bagaimana pun Jaejoong juga telah membantunya untuk menjauhkan diri dari Ahra secara tidak langsung.

Yah, apa salahnya sih mencoba membuka diri dan bersikap baik terhadap orang lain? Meski itu hanya sebatas partner. Partner. Dan sebuah senyum miris terukir disudut bibir Yunho mendengar kata-kata partner. Entah kenapa ada sedikit bagian dari diri Yunho yang merasa tak terima jika Jaejoong disebut partner. Entahlah. Yunho hanya merasa Jaejoong terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan partner. Dibandingkan partner dimatanya Jaejoong saat ini lebih mirip sebuah bunga dandelion yang kesepian ditengah padang rumput luas, yang ingin ia lindungi.

Apa sih yang sedang aku pikirkan?, batin Yunho sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis hal aneh yang menghinggapi pikirannya.

Ah! Dari pada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lebih baik ia latihan saja dengan Jaejoong. Bukankah itu tujuan awalnya tadi? Namun ia hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat Jaejoong yang malah kini tertidur dengan pulasnya dibahunya. Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin latihannya ditunda besok saja. Lebih baik sekarang ia urusi saja Jaejoong.

_**PUK…..PUK….**_

Yunho menepuk perlahan pipi Jaejoong. "Jae, bangun. Tidurlah dikamar" ujar Yunho sembari menatap wajah damai Jaejoong. Ah, entah kenapa dimata Yunho saat ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis.

"Aish….diam kau, Changmin….." sepertinya Jaejoong mengigau dan menganggap jika namja yang tengah berada disampingnya ini Changmin.

Aku bukan Changmin, ujar Yunho setengah dongkol. Harusnya ia bersikap biasa saja kan saat Jaejoong salah mengucapkan nama dan mengiranya Changmin? Yah, baru juga tadi siang dia pindah kemari. Namun diabaikannya rasa itu dan kembali berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong. "Jae, ayo pindah ke kamar. Nanti badanmu pegal semua" ujar Yunho. Namun bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho yang kembali membuat Yunho hanya bisa mematung melihat perlakuan Jaejoong padanya. "Jae, ayo bangun dan pindah ke kamar" ujar Yunho sekali lagi dan kali ini ia ta mendapat respon dari Jaejoong.

Yah kalau begini caranya hanya ada satu pilihan, membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Tak mungkin kalau Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong disini. Bisa-bisa Jaejoong bangun dengan pegal disekujur tubuhnya.

Perlahan, Yunho berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang memeluk erat lengannya meski agak susah karena begitu lepas dari lengannya namja cantik itu malah gentian memeluk tubuh Yunho dan kembali tertidur seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa kembali mematung kaget dengan perlakuan Jaejoong. Yah, meski ia tak bisa menolak jika sebagian lain dari dirinya menyukai hal ini. Dan saat ia sudah berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menyelipkan kedua tangannya dibawah punggung dan lutut Jaejoong, menggendongnya _a la_ bridal style ke kamar Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

Dan kali ini Yunho hanya bisa berusaha setenang mungkin membawa Jaejoong yang ada dalam gendongannya agar tidak jatuh, karena namja cantik itu tiba-tiba saja menyurukkan kepalanya di dada Yunho tanpa tau jika jantung Yunho sudah berdetak tak karuan akibat perlakuannya.

Ayolah, Jung! Ada apa denganmu?

Masih dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang, Yunho berusaha membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka. Yah, bersyukurlah kalau Jaejoong tak sempat menutup pintunya dengan benar tadi. Karena kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, Yunho pasti sudah kerepotan sendiri sekarang untuk membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho melangkah dengan hati-hati agar kepala Jaejoong tak terkena pintu. Begitu ia sampai didepan kasur Jaejoong, disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi kasur tersebut dengan kakinya dan meletakkan Jaejoong ke kasur sepelan mungkin kemudian menyelimutinya.

Dan sebelum Yunho benar-benar beranjak dari sana, dia memutuskan untuk memandangi sejenak wajah damai Jaejoong sembari berujar, "Jaljayo, Jae" sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur pulas.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalo update-nya kelamaan. Jujur gak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Cuma kemarin pas puasa emang lagi jarang nulis jadi meski ada ide susah buat merangkainya.**

**Jja! Karena udah lama banget gak nulis dan sedikit lupa-lupa ingat dengan chapter ini, jadi mohon partisipasinya dari reader, nde? Kalau ada yang merasa kurang pas mohon koreksi saia/kritik/saran.**

**Udahlah gak mau banyak bicara, jangan lupa review habis baca, nde? Dan semoga kalian tak melupakan fict ini TToTT**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia**


End file.
